Iéria Tis Skotenís
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Priestess of the Dark. Never before had he felt such a pure concentrated evil, in his entire existance. He never knew it would come in the form of one human woman. She was truly a priestess of the dark. And he'd be damned if she weren't his. SavxOC
1. Chapter 1

::~ Hi guys! And welcome to my first Dark-Hunter series story! This isn't my area of expertise, so any sort of construcive critism is welcome. And FYI, I haven't read all of the Dark-Hunter books. If you find anything that is inaccurate, please do not hesitate to tell me. Thank you!

::~

Savitar muttered under his breath about annoying gallu demons as he entered Acheron's hall in Katoteros. Savitar tried his best not to ask for favors. Yet, he knew this was a dire one. Acheron's house changed a lot since he met his wife, and Sav had to stop himself from chuckling. Call him crazy, but it seems like Acheron's had finally taken on a "feminine" appearance.

"Savitar. What's your ass doing here?" Acheron said, as he stood from his throne. Sav sighed.

"Honestly, I'd rather be catching some waves, than paying you a visit. Where's Soteria?" Sav asked, noticing that Acheron's wife wasn't sitting on the black throne next to his. Acheron descended the steps, and stood in front of his longtime friend.

"She's attending a meeting. What is it?" Acheron asked, knowing that Savitar wouldn't come to Katoteros unless it was a real emergency. Even if his friend wouldn't admit it, he knew it gave him the creeps, and normally Sav stayed away from immense power. Savitar sighed, as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"I've been getting some weird premonitions. I feel like something's going to happen, but I don't know what." Savitar said, his lavender eyes standing out against his tan skin. Acheron raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to tell you your future?" Acheron said, doubt lacing his voice. He knew Savitar. He wouldn't want to know his future unless it was a true emergency. Sav was the first person who told him that his powers were a gift and a curse. For Savitar to request him to use those powers in front of him, something had to be up.

"Yes. And considering that I can't see it until I set it in motion, you have to tell me." Savitar said, resting his hand on a large staff that had the head of a two-headed viper. Ash sighed.

After a few moments, Savitar saw Acheron's eyes return to their silver hue. To his surprised, Acheron started to laugh. Savitar punched his arm. "What did you see?" Savitar asked. Acheron couldn't stop laughing, but he uttered a few words.

"You're getting married soon." He said. Savitar cursed profusely and flashed himself out of Katoteros and into his favorite coffee shop, _The Bugle._ Night had already fallen and there weren't many people outside. He uttered another curse as he saw that he didn't flash himself outside of the coffee shop, but inside, behind the counter. He surveyed the surrounding humans that were near. They didn't notice. However, a woman who was standing at the counter in front of him, with her coffee cup in hand, had her eyes wide open.

"Did you just pop out of nowhere?" Said a feminine voice. It was a woman, who had long brown hair, the color of mahogany. It fell in waves down her back, and brought out her amethyst eyes. Savitar let out an expletive that would have made Hades proud as he turned to her. She was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. To everyone else, he looked like a normal person. It was his mistake for getting distracted and appearing too close to a human.

_Today's been full of mistakes, hasn't it?_ Savitar mused.

"Uh, no. I work here. It's a trick the staff uses... To amuse its customers." Savitar said, hoping that the woman was as gullible as he hoped. If she wasn't well, he could erase her memory. Yet he didn't dare do that here. The woman didn't seem to believe him. He quickly used his powers to make the staff believe he worked there.

"Sav, you're needed in the back!" Yelled out the manager. Savitar bowed before the woman before he turned to go to the back, where he could hopefully make his escape. As soon as no one saw him leave…

"That man was weird..." He heard her whisper. She turned and sat at a booth that was near the front of the shop, by the glass door where she could see everything perfectly. She settled into the booth comfortably, as if she had spent a lot of time there. She probably did, he just hadn't bothered to notice.

And then he felt it.

Daimons. There was no mistaking their scent. Three men dressed in black over coats surrounded the woman's booth. The tallest spoke, "You Abigail Simmons?" asked the Daimon. The woman nodded. He could sense her fear from across the room. Even she could tell that they were different.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Abigail asked defensively. It's times like these that she got really sassy, and usually that led her into more trouble. The Daimon cocked his head to the door.

"Your car is about to be towed." He responded. Savitar knew they were Daimons. What he didn't know, was what they wanted with the human kyria.

::~

"I could have sworn I put enough quarters in there." Abigail said, as she powerwalked over to her car. She searched furiously through her purse for any loose change. Her hair fell in her eyes as she looked down. Her footstep padded in the concrete and soon came to a stop. A man stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oops, sorry." Abigail said, side-stepping the man as he ran into her. He was once again in her way. "Can I help you?" She asked, fear gripping her voice. Dear God, they were rapists.

"The amulet." Said the man, his voice demonic and in no way human. Abigail took a step back, and held a slender hand over her chest, where the amulet lay under her clothes. It was simple, really. A black leather strap held a charm that was shaped as a meer cat with a mermaid's tail. The tail, ears, and eyes of the meercat were outlined in blue. The figure had a painted golden necklace on its neck. Her grandmother told her it was very valuable to her grandfather's people, and that she must guard it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abigail said, fear etching on to her voice. She tried to breathe and calm down, because her heart was beating a mile a minute. The sinister looking man smiled, flashing a-

Fang? Was that really a fang in his mouth? He took a step towards her. "Give it to me." He growled. Slowly she retreated, and her back bumped into someone. It was the man who had tricked her into coming outside. She shrieked as the man behind her grabbed her arms and held her immobile.

"You guys are some filthy shit, ya know that? Preying on an innocent woman." Savitar said, as he stalked over to them. The Daimon in front of Abigail snarled. "Then again, I wouldn't put it past you sleazy bastards."

"Out of the way, Chthonian. She doesn't concern _you_. You can't slay us, and you know it." said the Daimon. Savitar growled as he pulled out his sword. It crackled with electricity and power.

"We'll see about that, will we? When you're nothing but dust and ashes." Savitar said, muttering the threat with a low growl. He saw that at least six other Daimons were surrounding them in a circle. The Daimon who held Abigail was outside of the circle, trying to stop her from writhing and jerking to get out of his grasp. "Release the human, and I might spare you." Savitar threatened, as he noticed that Abigail couldn't get out of its grasp.

"She has something that belongs to us." The Daimon who held her growled. The others walked around him, waiting for a moment to strike. Savitar was alert, his eyes flitting from the Daimons to the woman being held captive. She looked like she was about to bust someone's balls and if there weren't in the middle of a fight, he would have laughed.

"Guess there'll be murder, then." Sav sighed, acting like it was a chore as he got into fighting position. A Daimon made the mistake of lunging at him. With a swipe of his sword, Savitar turned him to cinders.

Sav regained his posture and turned to the other five, his gaze murderous. " Who else wants to get their ass kicked?" Savitar snarled. The Daimons began to run towards him, hellbent on making as much damage to him as possible.

::~

"Stop moving so much, you blasted bitch!" Screeched the Daimon that was holding Abigail. Still, she continued to struggle. No way was she going to give them her amulet. She would guard it with her life. The Daimon cursed and made an attempt to grab at her neck. He cursed as the amulet shocked him, burning his fingers. The Daimon cursed in a language she didn't know.

"Fine, I guess the only way I have left is to kill you." Said the Daimon, lowering his head to her exposed neck.

"NO!" Abigail screamed.

::~

Savitar turned as he heard her scream. The Daimon was ruthlessly ravaging her neck, draining her blood at a fast pace. She was already beginning to look pale.

A Daimon took that chance to slash its claws at his side, leaving a large gash at his Sav's side. Savitar cursed as he felt his fury rise. He blasted each and every one of the three remaining Daimons with his powers and he relished their cries of agony.

Sav turned to the Daimon that was quickly ending Abigail's life. His eyes turned purple as he charge at the both of them.

With her last ounce of strength, Abigail saw the floor quickly come rushing up to meet her, as she heard an anguished cry, and a low growl.


	2. Chapter 2

::~

Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 2

Word Count:

::~

Savitar wiped the blood on his spilt lip with the back of his hand. He saw the Daimon who had taken a fraction of Abigail's soul perish with a cry. He sheathed his sword, his eyes turning to their usual shade of lavender. That was way to close. For the first time in a long time he had used more power than necessary, and he was sure it was going to attract unwanted attention.

He ran over to Abigail, who's body was strewn on the sidewalk like a forgotten rag doll. Her eyes were glazed over and distant, and her body was as pale as the moonlight they were under. The only contrasting color Savitar saw was the bright red blood that was flowing from her neck. He reached her just as she expelled her last breath.

"No!" He shouted, moving her as if she would awaken. Summoning all of his powers without thinking twice, he pressed his hands over her heart and a surge of power went through him. After a few moments, he felt her heart beat. A small golden flower settled over Abigail's heart, and disappeared under her skin.

And then he saw it.

Images upon images flooded his brain like a nightmare. Fights, wars, and plagues ransacked his thoughts. Scorpions stormed through house and home while the ground was consumed with fire. He saw two possible outcomes: One, in which he lay in a pool of blood, the last of his immortal life leaving him, and the other, where he saw Abigail charging at him, her eyes crackling with electricity as she held out a hand as if to shoot him. Both endings weren't pretty. Savitar's heart for the first time in millenia, was filled with dread. How could he have forgotten? He had just altered the course of the universe by bringing one puny human back to life!

_Just because you can, doesn't mean you should._

Dammit! Savitar cursed in Ancient Greek. How could he have forgotten his own words? Still, he looked sadly at her. She looked like she was in so much pain. He gently picked her up bridal style, careful not to touch her abused neck. He stepped forward with her in his arms, flashing himself to the only place he could think of.

Behind him, the night seemed cold, and unforgiving.

::~

Acheron was strumming his guitar next to his wife when he entered, carrying the woman in his arms. Acheron stood, his eyebrows knitting in anger. The large god was strong enough to give Savitar a run for his money, and the surfer had no intention on pissing him off. Acheron raged, his eyes alight with fire. "How _could_ you bring a human—" Acheron peered at Savitar closely and realized that the man was drained. His amethyst eyes looked sunken. For the first time in his existence, Acheron saw Savitar look _tired_. "Man, you look like hell." He said, forgetting his anger as soon as he saw his longtime friend. Savitar shrugged, careful not to jostle the girl in his arms.

Savitar grit his teeth. "Trust me, I feel like hell too." Sav responded. Ash set his guitar aside, walking to Savitar and seeing the woman.

"Daimon attack?" Ash asked, getting to work on healing Abigail's neck. Soteria stood next to him in an instant. Abigail's skin glowed a faint purple and a little bit of color began to coat her cheeks.

"Ash, she's not a normal human." Tory said. Savitar looked at the woman in his arms. She seemed human from the exterior, but something was off about her. Why didn't he notice at the coffee shop? No normal human would have been able to see him flash in. He should have left her at the hospital or something, and let someone else deal with her. Now he was paying the price. He noticed that her soft features were serene, even as she slept. Her long, think lashed framed her eyes perfectly. His expression softened.

"Can we kill her?" Savitar asked, impatient. He felt a powerful shock run through his body, one that made him see stars. He groaned, but didn't let her go despite the pain. Acheron pulled back with a hiss, glaring at the unconscious girl who had somehow shocked them both. Tory put her hand on Ash's arm, checking him to make sure he was okay. Savitar stumbled as the effects of the shock left him. She wasn't a human woman, in any way.

"What the _hell _was that? Acheron bit, coddling his injured hand. "I told you, some Daimons attacked her." Savitar said, pissed as well. Acheron narrowed his eyes. A Daimon attack couldn't have that much of an effect. Something else was going on.

"That's not all."Acheron said in a warning tone. Savitar sighed, and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms once again.

"She died. I wasn't thinking, and I brought her back to life." Savitar answered. He waited for Acheron to reign hell on him but nothing came.

"You what? Do you know what this means? You could have altered the entire-"

" You think I don't know that?" Savitar snapped, cutting Acheron off. He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture on something he taught Ash himself. Ash sighed. He saw the amulet around her neck, and it zapped him once again when he tried to touch it.

"_Fuck._" He hissed, really pissed at the fact that he, The Harbringer, son of Apollymi, was being bested by _jewelery_.

_::~_

"Do you know what that blasted thing is?" Tory asked, worrying about Acheron. He looked about ready to turn into his true form in a few seconds. She hovered over him uncertainly, trying her best to soothe her husband before the entire house went up in flames.

"It's an Atlantean charm. It protects its priestess, and it's holder. It was designed to keep demons out, or _in_." Ash prophesized, with words having a double meaning. Savitar rolled his eyes.

"I've heard of that! It was reported to have been lost just as Greece fell." Tory said, mentally going through her text books. She desperately wished she had her computer and her files, but she didn't trust the two beings alone.

"My guess is that it must have been smuggled out, and passed on through generations." Ash said. Savitar held her closer to him.

"So... we can't kill her?" Savitar asked, disappointment lacing his voice. He was greeted with another shock that sent him to his knees. How was she _doing_ that?

Soteria rolled her eyes and returned to her throne where she could think in peace. Those two boneheads were lowering her IQ by the second. Ash smirked, knowing that his friend wasn't going to like the next piece of information he was going to give him.

"Not even close. If you kill her, you just might fuck up the world more than it already is." He said. Savitar grit his teeth and cursed again. "Dammit all to Tartarus." Savitar mumbled under his breath. He had been hoping to right his wrong by ending the girl's life and asking whatever higher order was responsible for this to give him a break. Acheron started to summon Simi, and then thought better of it because she was a demon and the amulet would hurt her as well.

"We need to give her time to heal." Ash said. "When she comes to we'll figure out what the fuck she is, and what we need to do with her." Savitar gave once last, sad look at Abigail. He didn't know why, but he wished she didn't have to deal with all of this.

His heart darkened as he realized that another innocent human was caught up in the affairs of the gods.

He would make sure the Daimons paid for her suffering.

::~

"I'll take her." Soteria said, taking Abigail into her arms and flashing out with her powers. She had snuck up behind the boys when they were talking. Then, Ash turned to Sav.

"I'll contact the Fates, and see what they know. They like keeping things from me, and I'll make sure they won't think about again. They have crossed me for the last time." Acheron warned. Savitar nodded. He knew his friend's past with his half-sisters, and knew the conversation wasn't going to be pretty. He was just glad he was going to stay out of it. He knew that it was now his duty to protect her. She played a huge role now, whether he liked it or not. Those visions told him nothing about her, and he'd be damned if he let another Daimon do so much as touch her.

"I'll ask Jaden if he knows anything about this amulet. That bastard has been around longer than I have, and he ought to know a thing or two." Savitar said. Ash nodded, as Sav flashed himself out, and onto his island.

"Don't forget to come back for her!" He heard Ash call behind him.

::~

"He lives." Stryker said, once Savitar arrived at his island. Savitar whipped around, his lavender eyes flashing muderously. "Fancy meeting you here," Savitar snapped. It wasn't very often that Savitar thought he lost his cool. Yet today, he seemed to be losing it constantly.

"Just give us the woman." Stryker said, holding out a hand as if she were an object. Sav looked around and tried to smirk. "You think I have her in my pocket, or what?"

"I guess we'll have to do it the hard way, then. It's more fun that way. The moment you leave an opening," Stryker said, already fading. He barely gave Savitar the chance to lunge at him for trespassing.

"The amulet- and the woman-are mine." He said, menace in his voice.

::~

"Who are you?" Abigail asked when awoke to see a woman press a cold washcloth to her forehead. The woman didn't look out of the ordinary, beside the fact that she was dressed in elaborate robes. Greek robes? She didn't really know. All she knew was that although the woman appeared normal, she certainly wasn't.

"I am Soteria Kafieri-Parthenopaeus, Atlantia Kedemonia Theony; Guardian of the Atlantean Gods." Abigail heard her say. She raised an eyebrow.

After a long pause, Abigail spoke. "That's a long title." Was her only retort. She saw the woman-goddess, she corrected herself, smile.

"Yes, it is. Ya get used to it." Soteria said, feeling more at ease with her. Tory gave her a warm smile that made her feel more welcome. "And you are?" She asked, and Abigail saw she was truly curious.

"I go by Abigail. Abigail Ieria Simmons." Abigail said. Tory nodded.

"Priestess. An unsual name, yet fitting." Abigail heard her say. Soon, Abigail started looking around the elaborate room, as if searching for someone. Where was the lavender-eyed hottie?

"The man who saved me from those-" She started to say, not sure what her attackers were called.

"They're called Daimons. I don't know the full expanse of their story, but Savitar should be able to tell you once he comes back." Tory said, rising from the bench. Abigail once again raised her eyebrows. "That's the name of the man who saved you." Tory said, answering her unasked question. Abigail nodded, and then winced, because the skin on the side of her neck was raw. It was far too painful to move, but she did so anyway.

" Rest, or I'll make you." Tory said, as she left the room. "Savitar should be on his way to get you soon." She said, as if trying to offer Abigail some comfort.

She wasn't comforted at all.

::~

"Jaden!" Savitar called, near the tree where he knew his friend liked to reside in. He heard rustling a few moments later, and Jaden landed gracefully in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa man, you look like shit." Jaden said, smirking. Savitar rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too. I didn't come here to play, I have a question." Savitar said, cutting right to the chase. Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? The famous Chthonian wants help from me?" Jaden said, mockingly. Savitar rolled his eyes, yet again.

"It's about a woman." He started, when he saw Jaden quickly take a few steps away from him.

"Whoa, whoa I can't help you there. You're like, what? A few thousand years younger than me? Surely you have to know a lot about women by now-" Jaden said, teasingly. It took all of Savitar's patience not to lash out. Jaden was joking now, but he wasn't known for his sense of humor in a fight.

"Shut up, dammit. I found this woman who has an amulet. For some reason, the Daimons wanted her, and almost got away with it. I'm guessing that if she has something even Stryker wants, it has to be some big shit." Savitar said, explaining himself. Jaden nodded. He could tell that Savitar was unusually on edge. Normally he was an 'anything goes' kind of guy.

"I'll see what I can do. Some no-good demon ought to know something." Jaden said, walking back towards his tree.

"That's all I ask." Savitar said, as he zapped out.

::~

Abigail sighed as she awoke from her sleep. She felt the amulet on her chest give her a sense of foreboding. It did that whenever anyone with immense power, or with the intent to hurt her came near.

"Tory." Savitar said in recognition as he entered the room. Tory stood and left the room, giving an encouraging nod to Abigail.

Abigail watched him carefully as he sat near her bed, his lavender eyes never leaving her form. He was tall, taller than most men she had met, and had many, many tattoos on his body, yet they didn't take away from his good-looking qualities, instead they added to them. His dark hair seemed windblown, as if he spent an eternity on the beach. (Which he did, mind you.)

She watched him carefully. He reminded her of a caged lion, ready to pounce, yet trying it's hardest to keep its cool. The amulet warmed her chest as he finally sat.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked. Savitar's piercing gaze never left hers, yet she stared at him in pure curiosity.

"Savitar. Are you feeling better?" He asked. His voice was deep thick with a Greek accent. Yet, the way he spoke, it wasn't entirely Greek. Abigail nodded, and then cringed because of the pain it brought to her neck. Savitar's eyes widened. "Careful." He warned. She resisted the urge to nod once again. Her eyes watched him once more.

"_What_ are you?" She finally got the courage to ask. _Ah, the million dollar question,_ Savitar thought. Her amulet felt hotter on her chest as soon as she finished the question, and Savitar's expression became guarded.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped. Abigail was undaunted. She was smart enough to figure out that something larger than herself was going on, and she demanded to know what it was."When you fought my attackers, I saw- You're not human_ are_ you?" She said accusingly. Savitar's eyes seemed to darken as he looked away.

"You were hallucinating. You were probably going through shock-" He started to say, but with one sharp look, she cut him off.

"I know what I saw. Don't tell me it was a figment of my imagination, because it was _real." _She insisted. Savitar stood abruptly, and faced the door.

"What _are_ you?" Abigail asked again. Savitar sighed.

::~

_There's no way I'm going to tell her. If I tell her what I am, I'll only fuck shit up more than I already have. Gah, she knows a lot already, so why not?No. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should._ Savitar said in his head. Some good that old proverb did to him. He grit his teeth and turned towards her once again, at the bed's side in an instant.

"Give me the necklace." He said, extending his hand. Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"I'd sooner die." She spat. Sav menacingly towered over the bed.

"I can arrange that." Savitar bit, taking out his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 3

Word Count: 2, 368

The Abigail in this story is in no way associated with the Abigail in Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter Series. I am merely borrowing her characters.

::~

Abigail clenched her eyes shut when Savitar was about to pounce on her. Her amulet glowed, she felt a searing pain in her chest and she felt her body feel lighter. Soon, her body turned into small molecules, transversing through the air. Her soul began to feel grounded when the molecules started to assemble together in her apartment. Abigail landed on her couch with a thud. Soon after, Savitar landed ungracefully face down on the floor. She stood, still holding the amulet close to her chest. "It's never done_ that_ before..." Abigail's voice was filled with awe. Her eyes furrowed, as she peered down at her amulet. The last remnants of a glow soon faded. She turned to the large, hunky problem in her living room.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she saw him stir. Sav was soon back on his feet, dusting himself off. Instead of answering her, he made a lunge for her necklace once again. She shrieked, and scrambled off of the couch, standing at the opposite end, ready to bolt.

"Will you just give it? You're not safe, and soon a lot more than Daimons will be after you. Give it to me, and I'll keep you safe." Savitar said, as he too was on the opposite side of the couch. For some reason, she didn't trust him. She was sure that as soon as she handed it over, she was mincemeat. And she had no intention on being torn to shreds.

"I'm going to keep my promise to my grandmother. It's the last thing she wished for me to do!" Abigail yelled, shooting out of the living room like a ballistic missle and into her own room, where she promptly shut and locked the door behind her. She panted, resting her forehead against the door frame and listening closely for the sound of his boots.

"Your grandmother doesn't know what she was talking about. That thing is dangerous!" Savitar said, from behind her. Abigail shrieked, as she turned and saw that he was in the room with her. Her heart thudded strongly in her chest, as her pulse raced. Slowly, her hand inched towards the doorknob where she hoped to throw open the door and flee.

"Please, just forget about the promise, and give me the necklace." Savitar spoke softly trying to get through to her. She would have none of it. She muttered a curse as she remembered that he was a god, and could go virtually anywhere. "I won't. I'm not a liar, and I _will_ keep my promise to my grandmother." Abigail said, her eyes flashing. Savitar sighed, and after a long look, sat on the edge of her bed. She stared at him, not knowing what he would do next.

"You keep saying things about promises. Don't you realize that promises are meant to be broken?" He said, his eyes never leaving their gaze on her carpet. She took an involuntary step forward. Something in her heart ached and made her think that his words had another meaning.

_What could have made him so upset?_ Abigail wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by a blast inside the room. At an instant, Savitar was in front of her.

"_Well. I never thought that the source of my awakening would lead to Savitar, the famous Chthonian himself."_ Said a woman with long, black hair that swirled dangerously around her. Her eyes were a swirling mist of black and purple, unsettling Abigail. Savitar seemed to choke a growl in his throat.

"Hello, _mother_." Savitar snapped.

::~

"She's your mother?" Abigail squeaked, as she carefully watched the woman. She was incredibly tall, and had a lithe body. Her long black hair flowed behind her, moving as if the wind had picked up. Savitar gave a slight nod, indicating that he heard her. Hecate rolled her eyes as she drifted towards them.

"I see, you've found the girl. Strange, I thought she'd be prettier." Hecate said, lifting Abigail's chin. Abigail narrowed her eyes at the insult.

"What do you mean I '_found_' her? And what are you doing here? Don't tell me it's a family visit, because we both know that's a load of_ bullshit_." Savitar said, his head turning as he followed his mother around the room. This _really_ wasn't his day.

Abigail could see the resemblance. They were both dark-skinned, as if they took a particular pleasure in tanning. Their black hair framed their faces the same way. Yet, there was a more sinister air around Hecate. Her lavender eyes were murky, and every once in a while Abigail could see them get darker, as if they were pools of purple and black. "When did you get out of your hell-hole?" Savitar asked, still watching his mother. Abigail's attention was reverted back to him. Hecate's black dress was cut at the shoulders, flowing loosely down, and covering her feet. She didn't touch the ground, but instead floated above it, white mist covering the floor.

"_A few minutes ago. Why, seeking to send me back?" _Hecate asked, mockingly. Savitar narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me how, and I'll do it in a heartbeat." He sassed. Abigail could tell by the way his shoulders tensed that he expected to be smacked to hell and back for that little comment. Hecate raised an eyebrow, and then her expression became non-chalant.

"_Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to fight. At least, it wasn't my original intention anyway. I came to tell you something you might want to know about the girl." _She said, her eyes honing in on Abigail, who looked away. Savitar waited for his mother to speak. She loved stopping at the most important part, and making people impatient. So he waited.

"_Well, aren't you going to ask about what I'm going to tell you?_ " Hecate asked. Savitar smirked, and she cursed. "_Fine. I'll tell you." _Hecate said, stopping once again. She waited a moment. Seeing that her son wasn't going to let her get the best of him, she spoke.

"_Her grandmother made a pact with me, several years ago. Should anyone want to go after the amulet, I would protect the brat. So I am. But heed my words, Savitar. That amulet holds some of my magic. If the amulet is taken from its priestess, it can have devastating effects. You better protect her, or the first person I'm going after is you." _Hecate said, her eyes turning into a lighter shade of purple, and losing all of the black. _"That amulet is a part of me. It's also a part of you. Destroy it, and Tartarus will seem like a spa when I'm done with you,"_ Hecate warned.

"You would kill your own son?" Abigail asked, astounded. She wondered what would separate a family to the point where they would willingly hurt each looked at her, a smirk clear on her perfect features.

"_Darling, I am Hecate. I can kill anybody_." Hecate was always one to gloat.

"Not everyone. You can't touch Apollymi." Sav said, reminding her of his mother's pact. Almost instantly, Hecate snarled. Her hair flowed wildly around her and Abigail could see purple currents at the tips of her fingers.

_"Apollymi." _She spat, as if the word hurt her. "_Don't you _dare_ utter her name in my presence. That pitiful excuse for a goddess does not match up to me. I am Hecate, Mágissa ti̱s Stav̱rodrómi , o Dáskalos ti̱s Máv̱ri̱s Mageías , Mage to̱n Skoteinó̱n Selí̱ni̱. Hecate, Witch of the Crossroads, Master of Black Magic, Mage of the Dark Moon. No one can compare to me."_ Hecate said, her power swirling menacingly around her.

"_Remember what I said. If the girl dies, I unleash hell." _Hecate said, already fading. Savitar let go of his fighter's stance, as his mother disappeared. Abigail blinked, as she stepped out from behind Savitar.

"You're a lot more complicated than you look, aren't you?" She asked, unable to calm her nerves. Savitar glanced at her, and then started to walk out of the room.

"You have no idea." He said over his shoulders.

::~

"What now?" Abigail said, as she left her room, and saw Savitar rummaging through nearly-empty fridge. He didn't respond, but she watched him in awe as he pulled out a stick of cheese and started eating it, topped off with her only can of beer.

"Man, I love cheese." Savitar said. Her jaw dropped, and he turned to look at her, his eyes seeming to see right through her. "What?" He snapped. That snapped her out of her reverie as she stomped over to him, snatching the stick of cheese out of his hand.

"Stop eating me out of house and home!" She nearly yelled. He pushed past her, and plopped himself on her couch, kicking up his feet on her coffee table, and turning on the T.V. He wasn't one to be a couch potato, but it didn't seem like he would be hitting the beach any time soon. At least, until he managed to clean up this mess he'd created. Somehow, Abigail didn't have the cheese in her hand anymore, and it was once again being eaten by Savitar.

"_Will_ you stop eating me out of house and home?" She repeated, frustrated at the fact that there was an all powerful god who had a mother that was now her patroness and he could kill her in any second and end the world, yet he didn't and wanted to eat her cheese. Savitar raised an eyebrow as he sensed her emotions.

"Why, does it bother you?" He spoke with amusement in his voice. She nodded, not trusting herself enough to speak as she watched him reclined on her couch. He seemed out of place. His large body took up most of the couch and the coffee table, and from her position she could see how well-built he really was.

"Then I'll continue." He said, smirking as he saw her make a strangling motion towards him. She thought better of it and rubbed her temples as well as pushing her hair out of her face, which as of the moment was as much as a nuisance as Sav was.

"Why are you here?" She asked, walking to the couch, and just as she was about to sit, Sav stretched a leg. She gave him a sharp look, but it wasn't enough to make him budge.

"Are you going to give me the necklace?" He asked, closing his eyes. Abigail shook her head.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other grom. You know, I really hate humans. They're weak, and pitiful. It's bad enough I have to protect you, but considering what Hecate said-"

"You _what_?" Abigail asked, her eyes flashing dangerously. Savitar raised an eyebrow.

"Humans are vermin." He said, enjoying her reaction.

"THAT'S IT!" She said, throwing a pillow at him that was on the loveseat next to her. He caught it easily with one hand, and she let out a frustrated cry. She shoved his feet of the table as he watched her in atonishment.

"What're you doing Grom?" He asked. She ignored him as she turned off the T.V. She grabbed him arm, as she tried to pull him off her couch with as much force as she could muster. He didn't budge. Did she honestly think she was going to move him? He'd lifted things a hundred times her weight, and they were among the lightest things he's carried. She pulled harder, putting some back into it. He smirked. He watched her slender body try to move almost two tons of muscle. "What are you doing?" He asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. His eyes were alight, something both of them were too busy to notice.

"Trying-to-get-you-out!" She said, as she tugged. With one swift tug, Savitar pulled her astride his lap, which she fell on ungracefully.

The force of desire that hit him was so potent, he saw stars. He saw the curve of her derriere as he hardened to the point of pain. The fact that she was blushing as she felt his arousal made him all the more lustful. His eyes raked over her body, drinking her in. It had been a long time since he had a woman near him, yet he knew his reactions, and never before had they been so strong.

Abigail gasped as she felt him. Minutes later, she was rudely shoved off. Sav immediately stood, as if the couch was on fire. "I'll be back. Don't move, and don't open the door for anyone." He said harshly. She swallowed as she saw him vanish, leaving her speechless.

::~

_Geez. How pathetic. Turned on by a human._ Savitar thought, as he took a walk around Abigail's block. Her apartment building was very small, gray on the exterior. The glass door seemed broken, but he figured it would hold until morning, where he planned to take her somewhere safer. He wasn't one to meddle with humans. Centuries of suffering have taught him that they only brought pain. The night air was cool, and dawn seemed as if it was about to break. Savitar knew the Daimons would be retreating soon, and that come morning, they would be safe. Still, that didn't change the fact that she herself was a problem. That woman would do anything to keep promises.

It shocked him that she was so loyal. That quality was hard to find, in anyone. Especially a human.

::~

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 4

Word Count: 2,596

::~

_"Envy, lust, sensuality, deceit, and all known vices are the negative, 'dark' aspect of the unconscious, which can manifest itself in two ways. In the positive sense, it appears as a 'spirit of nature', creatively animating Man, things, and the world. It is the 'chthonic spirit' that has been mentioned so often in this chapter. In the negative sense, the unconscious (that same spirit) manifests itself as a spirit of evil, as a drive to destroy._

_- Carl_

_::~_

The night air was cool, and dawn seemed about to break. Tiny flecks of gold littered the sky, as Savitar took a walk around the block. He knew the Daimons would be retreating soon, unable to stand under the sun. Come morning, they would be safer. When Savitar entered the apartment once again, the sun had long since risen. His pulse increased its pace when he saw that she was nowhere to be found in the living room where he left her. He quickly walked to her room, and a wave of relief washed over him as he saw her peacefully lying down under her white covers.

She looked so serene, as if there really wasn't any problem with the world. He noticed the raw skin on the side of her neck, which was healing nicely thanks to Acheron's touch. Still, he couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that that Daimon had touched her. Not only touched her, but almost took part of her soul. After he had killed the Daimon, and Abigail had died, her missing part of her soul had returned when he had brought her back to life.

He didn't know why he didn't think before doing something like bringing someone back to life. It certainly wasn't the adrenaline, because he had been in worse situations. What was it about her that made him lose his mind, and not think straight? She was a puny _human_, surely she didn't have so much power over him?

Yet as he stared at her, he began to feel lustful. She was definitely something else. He drank in her form, wondering what sort of secrets those covers hid. But it wasn't the right moment, or the right place. He scowled as he remembered Hecate. She had shunned him almost immediately after birthing him, simply because lacked the powers that she had. Cursed as a child for his true nature. After that-

He preferred not to think about that. He knew Abigail would shun him as soon as she discovered his origin. Humans were treacherous. In the end, they're selfish, pathetic excuses of life. Nothing could ever change that. They could never understand what it was like to be a god. They thought that if you had power and money, you would have everything.

How very wrong they were.

_I hate humans_ He thought with finality.

He sat on the edge of her bed as he shook her awake. "Babe? Wake up. Abigail!" He said, shaking her. She muttered something, before opening her eyes.

"Oh. You're back." She said, groggily. He nodded. Abigail noticed the bird tattoo that was on his arm.

"C'mon, get up. We need to get you to the-" Savitar said.

Abigail shrieked, the sound piercing his ears.

"WHATTHEFUCK?" He yelled, freezing her vocal cords before she made him go completely deaf. Her large eyes stared at him in utter shock as she saw that she couldn't speak. Savitar's eyes flashed from black, to dark blue, and then once again to lavender as he fought the urge to blast her for doing that.

Once he was sure that she wouldn't yell again, he allowed her to speak.

"Out," She croaked, getting used to using her vocal chords again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Out! I'm not dressed!" She squeaked. Curious, Savitar's gaze racked her form. She blushed madly, holding the sheets closer to herself as she felt the heat of his gaze. She reached for a pillow that was nearby, which she then threw at him. He ducked, and only infuriated her more. She had never been so humiliated in her _life_. Savitar let out a strong, hearty laugh.

She could still hear his laugher when he left the room.

::~

She wore a plain white shirt, and purple jeans, with her black boots. She cracked the door to her room open a bit, trying to see if the coast was clear. Savitar was sitting on her couch, watching T.V. Honestly, the man looked like he belonged on a beach, rather than her apartment.

_Okay. If I dart straight for the door, he won't see me, hopefully not hear me, and I can get to work on time._ Abigail said, making a path in her mind. She waited three seconds.

_Whooosh!_

She was halfway to the door when he grabbed her about the waist and hauled her up. Still, she continued to struggle, and reach for the door. His powerful arm held her to his side and no matter how much she kicked he wouldn't budge an inch.

"Let me go!" She shrieked. Savitar chuckled as he flashed them to his island.

::~

She was still kicking and screaming as he walked towards Takeshi, who was walking towards him with an amused grin.

"Should I ask?" Takeshi, as he noticed that she was starting to scratch Savitar. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn she was Hippolyta, Amazon Warrior, and dangerous lioness.

"Not if you don't want me to rip those spikes off your shoulders, and shove them up your a-"

"Alright, I get it." Takeshi said, laughing. He watched Savitar set Abigail on the ground. Almost immediately, she tried to slap him. He caught her arm, his eyes flashing blue.

"_Don't._" He warned. That seemed to get her to calm down. Takeshi watched the exchange silently, and then extended his hand towards her in a friendly gesture. She simply stared at him, Savitar's actions teaching her that she shouldn't be quite so trusting on sight.

"If you're anything like Savitar-" She started to say, half threatening, when Takeshi started to laugh. His eyes illuminated as he took her in.

"Don't worry. The brute is nothing like me. I can't help but imagine what he's put you through." Takeshi said, reassuring her. She smiled and took his hand. At least _someone_ saw things her way.

"Haha, very funny. We both know that you're worse than I am." Savitar said defensively. If he'd have known that all Takeshi would do was talk him down, he would have never come. Takeshi shrugged as Abigail looked up at the men towering above her.

"Maybe, but at least I'm superior in intelect, _retard_." Takeshi said, taking a real pleasure in pissing the Chthonian off in front of the woman.

"I think you're mistaking your shit filled head for a brain again." Savitar said, raising an eyebrow. Takeshi did the same.

"Oh? And who was the idiot that cried when I took away his staff?" Takeshi said, as Savitar rammed into him.

"_Never _gonna let that go, are you?" Savitar growled, as Takeshi slid out of his hold.

"Seriously? Can you even hold a pencil?" Takeshi asked, meaning the fact that Savitar wasn't able to keep a strong hold on him. Savitar kicked up some sand, as he crouched, ready to strike again.

"I can hold a lot more than a pencil, _Takeshit_. Trust me, your mother knows." Savitar said. Takeshi whipped out double curved-blade swords. Abigail gasped.

"Are you sure it wasn't your mama?" Takeshi said, making a lethal swipe at his head that Savitar ducked. Both men were going at it, the sand surrounding them being kicked up wildly as they sparred.

"My mama's in hell. You know, where the rest of your personality is." Savitar bit back, summoning his sword, that crackled with electricity. With one swipe, he managed to cut off some of Takeshi's armor.

"That cost a lot, stupid!" Takeshi said, narrowly missing Savitar's arm. Sav chuckled. "Don't worry. You have more up your a-" He said, when he stopped short. Takeshi did so as well. They both turned to Abigail, who stared at them fearfully.

"Hey, I don't want to be Capt. Obvious, but it looks like your girl is in shock." Takeshi said, leaning on his swords. They both watched Abigail, who was frozen stiff. Savitar gave him a look that said, _She is not my girl_, before sauntering over to Abigail.

::~

"You're _sure_ you're friends?" Abigail said, eyeing them warily. They nodded, and Takeshi draped an arm around Savitar. They seemed like an odd pair of friends, yet Abigail thought it was cute.

"Practically brothers. He's taken a lot of shit from me, and I know it." Takeshi said, as Savitar nodded. Both had been through thick and thin. Loyalty like theirs was very hard to come by.

"We higher beings of the universe have some sort of sadistic humor. You should see us when Jaden and Ash are here." Savitar mumbled, as he started to walk towards a shack nearby that held his surfboard. Abigail looked at his retreating figure, before turning to Takeshi.

"Do you have any idea why he brought me here? I have to go to work, and I'm late as it is." Abigail said, her hands stubbornly on her hips. Takeshi picked up his curved swords and whipped them above his head before putting them in their sheath on his back.

"No one knows what Savitar thinks about until he tells someone. He's just like that. You're lucky if he answers." Takeshi said. Soon afterwards, Savitar returned. Abigail immediately walked out of his grasp, as if that could do anything. He immediately grabbed her about the waist, reducing any chance of her moving.

"Ever gone surfing?" Savitar asked, staring down at her from his height. He was a full two heads higher than she was, and at 5'10, that was a very impressive feat, even for her.

"No." She said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He held on to her fast, not even losing his balance. She gasped as he held her tighter. Takeshi laughed, and Abigail swore that if she actually had the strength of a god, she would have slapped the both so hard, they would have gotten to Tartarus.

"_I don't think so, Kyria."_ Savitar said, as he heard what she said in her mind. She struggled once again.

"How did you-?!" Abigail asked, staring up at him dumb-founded. Savitar smirked. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve that the girl wasn't aware about.

"I don't think you can smack around gods like Takeshi and I even if you tried." Savitar said, as he hauled her up, and started walking towards the beach.

"Wha- Lemme go!" Abigail yelled. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was being man-handled. As someone who was reserved as she was, physical contact was _not_ okay. As she saw the rushing cerulean blue water get closer, she struggled to get out of his grasp. The two tons of muscles were unmoving was he started to laugh.

_She's made me laugh so much today._ Savitar thought all of the sudden, deadpanned at the fact that a human could do so. In shock, he dropped her.

"Hey!" She said, as she rose out of the water, drenched. His searing gaze froze her in place as he looked at her with utmost longing. The waves lapped against their feet as they stared at each other.

Abigail's amulet glowed, snapping her back to reality. Savitar?" She asked, when she saw his eyes flash blue. He snapped out of it, roughly pulling her out of the water.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to surf." He said, holding his large board underneath his arm.

"What happened to you?" She asked, searching his face for any remnants of what she saw. She noticed that his expression became guarded.

Nothing." He said, looking out to sea.

::~

"You mean to tell me that the woman has disappeared?" Stryker said, snapping at one of the Daimons that gave him the news. The Daimon cringed. When Stryker was in a mood, no one wanted to be near him.

"She's under the protection of Hecate, and Savitar isn't going to give an opening any time soon. I don't think we can-"

"Shut up!" Stryker said, pushing the Daimon away from him. "Get out of my sight." Stryker said, sinking into his chair.

_If only Satara were here. How I miss my sister._ Stryker thought, running his hands through his blonde hair, as if it would erase the thoughts of his deceased sister.

_Damn that Nick. I don't care if he is the Malachai or not, I'm going to kill him for what he has done. I will avenge my sister. And the woman is the key._ Stryker thought. He knew he couldn't go after the Malachai himself, for he was now being favored by his aunt Artemis.

_Artemis is my problem. She's forever meddling in my affairs_. Stryker thought, as he rose from his seat.

"Apollymi!" Stryker yelled, as he entered her hall. The Destroyer was at her pond, watching over her son once again. She turned towards him, scowling.

"Do not speak to me in that tone. You don't want to anger me, chami̱lóteros eínai. _Lower being_,"Apollymi reminded him, rising abruptly and erasing the image of her son's whereabouts from the pond before Stryker could draw near. It was just as well. Stryker had no need for Acheron now that he found someone else that could allow him to carry out his revenge.

"I know you share the hatred I have for Artemis. Perhaps your hatred exceeds mine." Stryker said, narrowing his gaze at the Atlantean goddess. She raised an eyebrow, her silver eyes becoming a bit cloudy as she remembered the goddess of the moon that brought her beloved son so much pain.

"What are you getting at Stryker? You know my hands are tied, and I can do nothing about the worthless moon goddess." Apollymi said, walking over to him with the grace of a feral lion.

Stryker was undaunted. "I know we are at odds because your son is my enemy. But I ask you to overlook that, and join me. Help me take Artemis down." Stryker proposed. Immediately Apollymi was shaking her head.

"You know what will happen. We cannot take her down, and I am powerless until I am released." She said. Stryker raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not so powerless." He said, walking over to her pond, changing the image from its dark, endless color of an abyss.

An image of Abigail and Savitar surfing appeared.

"The Chthonian? What does he have that we want?" Apollymi asked. Stryker smirked.

"The woman is a priestess protected by none other than Hecate, your enemy. By joining forces, we can get her to our side, and end our enemies once and for all." Stryker said, smirking because he gave Apollymi an offer she could not refuse. He watched the Atlantean goddess glower at hm.

"Hecate you say?" She said.

::~

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 5

Word Count: 1,428

_I was a heavy heart to carry, my feet dragged across the ground. And he took me to the river, where he slowly let me drown. – _Heavy in Your Arms – Florence and the Machine

::~

"Hey, Savitar!" Takeshi called, yelling from the sandy shore. Savitar was in the middle of laughing as he saw Abigail go underwater once again. The poor girl was having a hard time and Savitar wasn't giving her a break. It was if she hadn't been attacked the day before, by the way he was treating her.

"What is it?" Savitar said, chuckling. Takeshi was waving his hands frantically. Sav sighed as he started to paddle towards the shore. Stopping halfway in realizing that he forgot Abigail, after getting her safely on his board, he pushed against the waves, getting them safely on the shore.

"Jaden called. Said he found out about something." Takeshi said as soon as Savitar touched the sand. Immediately Savitar schooled his features and meant business. Abigail on the other hand, was standing beside him, her hands clenched in fists and her hair matted. Her eyes looked wild as if she was ready to pounce on whatever moved next.

"You look like shit." Takeshi said giving Abigail a once over. It was hard to believe that Savitar had run into such a spitfire. Abigail stalked past him and grabbed a towel even though it would do no good.

"Zip it." She snapped, toweling off anyway. Takeshi raised an eyebrow and turned to Sav, who was staring at her amusedly. He wondered just what the god was thinking.

"I like her, adelfos. She belongs with us." Takeshi said. Sav snorted. Abigail definitely didn't belong in the middle of _whatever_ it was they were in. She seemed like the quiet type—that is, until she was riled up. Then, she was a tigress, and Savitar liked it.

"Well, I'm off. I got a call to kill some annoying Sumerian gallu demons that were terrorizing a city." Takeshi said, sighing.

"They've got you doing amateur work?" Savitar said, raising an eyebrow. Takeshi snorted, this time. "I have half a mind to kill the bastard who _gave_ me the job. I'm not someone's little lackey." He said, unsheathing his swords. Sav shrugged. He knew well enough that he needed to stay out of Takeshi's business, and didn't ask any more.

"Take care, Abigail." Takeshi said, inclining his head. Abigail nodded, and saw Takeshi disappear.

"You dry?" Savitar asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Abigail nodded defiantly, the towel hanging on her side.

Savitar then shook like a dog, dispelling drops of water all over her as she screeched.

::~

"Who's Jaden?" Abigail said, as she clutched onto Savitar's forearm. He gritted his teeth as her nails dug into his skin. They were walking through Jaden's forest, where the deal broker dwelled. The trees were long dead, and the branches hung over them eerily. Even the Chthonian was unsettled as he tried to find his way to Jaden's tree.

"Jaden is a deal-maker. He makes deals with demons, and he occasionally does so with gods. He's the one who handles the primary source directly." Savitar said, his hand on the small of her back. She felt the odd sense of comfort however, seeing as he was the one who brought her to this scary place.

At last, they arrive at a large tree at the center of the forest. The fog hung thickly, nearly cutting off any source oxygen. Abigail's throat clenched and she had to stop herself. She started to breathe slowly in order for her body to adjust. She was pretty sure that fainting on Savitar would only tick the god off, and it was the last thing she wanted.

"Finally decided to show your lazy butt around here, haven't you Sav?" Said a deep, raspy voice from one of the high branches in the tree. Abigail's eyes widened as she saw a large looming man jump down from a branch that had seemed to be fifty feet above their heads. He landed with a large thud, the dust and leaves making a circle around his feet before settling down in their new locations. "Almost fifteen years." Savitar said. The man that appeared to be Jaden sauntered over to them, but she had a feeling it was just a display of power.

"This is the woman you were talking about?" Jaden said, giving Abigail a once over. She wouldn't have caught Savitar's very small nod. Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"She's a human." He said, almost spitting out the word. Narrowing her eyes, she sensed that the aura around the two men had gotten a lot darker. If there was anyone that despised humans more than Savitar, it was Jaden. He avoided them like the plaque.

"It would appear so. That thing around her neck, however, is what barely keeps her from being so." Savitar said, motioning to the meercat amulet around Abigail's neck. She had both men under scrutinizing gaze. She didn't like to be talked about as if she were a mere object. Still, she knew it was time to keep her mouth shut for once. Jaden stretched out a hand, and recoiled as electricity hit him before he could even get close to Abigail.

"_Fuck_." He spat, the air around him turning a murky shade of green as he began to lose his patience. Savitar held back a chuckle.

"Savitar, what the fuck did you bring?" Jaden hissed, baring his teeth. Abigail narrowed her eyes and was about to say a sassy retort when she was pushed behind the Chthonian.

"She's a priestess under the protection of my mother." Savitar said, ignoring the tension between the both of them.

"Oh, so she already has half of the power." Jaden said, forgetting all about what had happened.

"What do you mean by half?" Savitar asked, his eyes taking on a serious tone.

"I was snooping around the Charonte demon ward, and I received a bit of info." Jaden said, jumping up to return to a low branch that hung over them. He returned to his normal, passive self.

"Well?" Abigail snapped, when Jaden didn't tell them what it was. In return, she received an expletive so rude, that Hades would be proud. Jaden was slightly disappointed in seeing that the insult flew right over—Abigail didn't understand a word of Ancient Greek.

"Play nice, you two. You don't want me to get seriously pissed off." Sav said, rubbing his fingers over his temple. It was like dealing with little children.

"I don't give away information for free. You ready to barter?" Jaden said, raising an eyebrow. Savitar's eyes flashed blue.

"Alright, alright. _Since _we're drinking buddies, I guess I can let you know for free." Jaden said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"It seemed that one of the leaders, Xedrix, was his name? I dunno. Said his mother had an akra that helped create the amulet." Jaden said, from above them.

"Wait, isn't Xedrix Xiamara's son?" Savitar said, walking closer to the gnarly tree.

"Seems so. The other creator of this amulet is none other than Apollymi, The Destroyer." Jaden said, picking out a leaf from the tree.

"Dammit." Savitar cursed. The other creator was none other than Apollymi. That meant that Hecate and Apollymi's powers were both now residing in Abigail.

_Fuck._ Was all Savitar could say in his head, over and over. They were in some deep shit. Saying that Hecate and Apollymi didn't like each other was a huge understatement. And now the power of these lethal women was coursing through her veins, at her disposal whenever she wished it. That meant that she was nearly as lethal as he was, not like he would ever let her realize that.

Both Jaden and Savitar stared at the priestess as if she had grown a second head. In some ways, she felt like she had.

Abigail gulped.

::~

"What do you mean she's protecting her?" Apollymi yelled from Acheron's balcony. Even as a shade, her power was strong enough to shake the entire island.

"Matera, please, we can work this out." Acheron said, trying to subdue his mother's rage until he could get everything sorted out. Normally, he could soothe her, but it seemed that today wasn't one of those normal days. The wind blew violently throughout the house.

"Hecate is a lying, conniving trickster. She knows that as long as the priestess trusts her I can't even get near. Curse that Chthonian!" Apollymi yelled.

"Why don't I try?" Tory said, gently putting her hand on Acheron's arm. With a nod, he moved and she stepped in his place. "Matera." Tory said, Apollymi raised an eyebrow, and the wind that was whipping around them ceased a bit.

"Yes?" She said impatiently.

"I don't think you understand. It's true that Hecate used Abigail to get to you, but she still doesn't know what's going on. We're just trying to find a safe way to get the amulet away from her." Tory said in a placating manner. In a matter of seconds, the wind stopped. Acheron stared at his wife in surprise.

"You can't get that amulet away from her. We had built it solely for the priestess. If it's on anyone but her, it won't work. Hecate knows that by getting the priestess to her side, she will be able to use her power, as well as mine to over throw me." Apollymi said.

Acheron's eyebrows rose.

"Yo." Sav said, as he strolled through the door with said priestess. He walked in unsuspecting of what was going to befall him.

"You!" Apollymi's shade yelled, a ray of lightning going straight towards Savitar's chest.

::~

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 6

Word Count: 3, 346

::~

Savitar ducked, pushing Abigail to get her out of the way. She fell, the amount of force he put making her skid along the marble floor of Acheron's home. She rammed into a pedestal, her back taking the blow pretty hard.

"Matera!" Acheron's voice said, booming. Tory visibly cringed.

Apollymi ignored her son without a second glance. Abigail's head was reeling and she was barely able to gauge what was going on. All she knew was that she was going to be sore as hell tomorrow morning—if they even made it 'til then. "You're the reason why this is happening!" Apollymi screeched at Savitar, who was just getting to his feet. She readied another bolt to throw.

"You're wrong. My mother is acting solely on her own accord." Savitar said, summoning his electrical sword. Acheron willed his staff to him. Savitar took the warning, and backed off slightly.

"Matera, please. I don't want to get angry with you." Ash said, his skin flashing marble blue. Apollymi stared long and hard at Abigail, who was watching everything in horror. She started walking towards her, her shade shimmering as it was hit by the light. Almost immediately, Savitar was Abigail's side.

"Stand down, Chthonian, or I will make it worse." Apollymi warned through gritted teeth. Apollymi walked over to the priestess. She was clad in a glittering silver dress, one that reminded Abigail of stars.

"So you are the amulet's charge?" She asked, watching her carefully.

::~

Abigail stood, facing the destroyer. "Yes." She answered in a meek voice. Apollymi raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect the bearer of her powers to be so _frail_. Silently she cursed Savitar for taking such poor care of his charge. She was battered and bruised and a little more than ticked off.

"You have my powers. I can sense them in you. I can sense Hecate's as well as your own. But they are dormant." She said, her voice sounding distant. Abigail watched the woman closely, ready to bolt if she decided to attack her. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance, but it was worth a shot.

The goddess turned towards her son and Savitar, who were watching her carefully. Both gods also looked ready to attack. Savitar's eyes were flickering from lavender to blue, with hints of yellow as he glanced between Apollymi and Abigail.

"Her powers lie dormant. They will only awaken when Hecate and I decided to grant her the ability to use them. Until then, she is to be untouched." Apollymi said, as she turned towards Abigail again. "Have you accepted Hecate's protection?" She asked suddenly. Abigail shook her head, indicating no. She didn't even know what that _meant_, Apollymi mused.

"Then I offer you mine, as well as the service of the Apollymachi to help you." Apollymi said, giving her a once over. "Listen to my words, Dark Priestess. Analyze the offerings well. It is rare for someone like you to receive the offering of protection of a goddess, let alone two. If you chose one, you are forever the enemy of the other. Understand?" Apollymi said, and with that, she was gone with the wind.

_You are forever the enemy of the other._

Her voice rang ominously in her head.

::~

"There's a Daimon attack a few blocks from here." Acheron said, leaving in a rush. He kissed Soteria on the cheek before popping out. Tory sighed. Leave it to her husband to disappear and leave the cleaning to her. At least she was in her own home this time around.

"Sav, shouldn't you help him?" Abigail asked, remembering her last encounter with them. The time she almost died. "Daimons are a bother. I don't care about what happens to them." He said, waving a hand dismissively.

"We'll have to leave, Tory. I think our welcome has long since worn out." Sav said. Tory nodded, before Sav grabbed Abigail about the waist and flashed them out.

::~

"_So, she paid them a visit_?" Hecate said, her orb going black. She rose, her silk, black garments flowing behind her. Her pet, the polecat Gale, stared at her with her with swirling blue eyes. "_Watch the girl from afar, Gale. And make sure the girl's favor turns towards me."_ Hecate said, holding up the chin of the polecat.

_"If you succeed, I will grant you your freedom."_ Hecate said, as she caught the malevolent glint in Gale's cat-like eyes. The evil witch-turned-cat was pleased to hear that. Hecate knew what everyone wanted to hear. Whether or not she was going to grant what she promised, that was another story. Chuckling, Hecate sat in her throne made of onyx, her magic swirling around her in hues of purple and blue. The power she displayed was ethereal. It was hard to believe that she had been locked away for so many years.

_I will succeed._ She said, her eyes flashing fire. _And I will have Apollymi's power._

::~

Savitar sighed, pulling out the keys from the back of his khaki capris. Almost immediately, Abigail had been acting like a little seven year old with a new toy. He knew that his car was a chick magnet, but this was ridiculous

_"Wow! That's your car?" She asked, staring at it in awe._

_Savitar stared at his BMW." Yeah, I guess." He said, shrugging. Honestly, he didn't really care much for his car. Only his surfboard._

_"Get in." He said, as Abigail "ooh"ed and "aah"ed. He rolled his eyes._

"This house looks really big." She said, tilting her head back to see the roof. The mansion towered over them at well over a hundred feet. The expanse of the house extended for miles, as far as the eyes could see. Even though it covered so much ground, it was still the safest place Savitar knew, and he had every intention on keeping Abigail safe. That is, until he figured out what to do with her. He couldn't keep lugging the woman all around the world as if she were baggage.

Abigail was definitely more baggage than he could handle.

"You haven't seen anything yet, babe." He said casually, sauntering in. He tossed the keys over his shoulder, not surprised at the fact that Abigail didn't catch them. He turned, expecting her to squeal at the sight of the inside of the home. Her mouth was agape, but for a different reason.

"When was the last time you decorated your house? 1820?" She said, gaping at the outdated furniture. She sat on a chair, and a cloud of dust rose up behind her, making her cough fitfully. She immediately stood and waved her hand over her face, trying to clear the air so she could breathe.

"Don't nag me, woman. I'm not here often." He said, helping her clear the air. She huffed, finding it to be a bad idea, as she bad breathed in more dust and started to cough. Savitar rolled his eyes. Humans. _Humans are so stupid._ He thought, at the moment. Abigail was no exception.

"When was the last time you cleaned?" Abigail asked, snapping him out of his reverie. She hadn't been in the house five minutes and she was already chewing him out? He should make her sleep in the basement, see how she liked _that-_

"Uh..." He said, letting it drag on. She rolled her eyes. The answer was several years ago. He thought that maybe it wouldn't be good for her to stay, considering that there were bugs that were an entirely new species, probably.

"I thought so. You're so careless." Abigail said, scoffing.

"Oh, like you're not?" He said, raising his eyebrows. He saw her stiffen as she faced away from him.

"Of _course_ not." She said, with emphasis, whirling around, her hands on her hips.

"Right, I'm sorry. The uptight _princess_ never does anything wrong, does she?" He spat. He saw her eyes flare.

"_Excuse me?_ Uptight? I'm not some arrogant man-pig that has a sadistic pleasure in seeing me drown!" She said, referring to earlier that day.

"_Almost drown._" He corrected. She rolled her eyes, her dark lashes sweeping her cheeks. As if it made a difference.

"Oh sure, like that makes a difference. You just can't admit that for once, you don't want to mess up. And that you-you-" She said, at lost for words. Savitar played dirty. As she was ranting, he took the chance to be right in front of her, making her senses swirl. She was _very_ aware of his presence, and he knew it.

"I what?" He said, his heavily tatooed arms circling her waist. His breath was hot, as he whispered in her ear. "What were you going to say, priestess?" He said, pulling her close, so close that his nose bumped her forehead. She gulped as he held her tighter, the longer she took to respond. She risked looking up, gazing into the light lavender eyes that were staring right into her soul. Even then, she felt unrestricted power. He did nothing to leash the power that surged through him, and she was aware of it colliding with her own.

A small movement at the corner of the room held her eye.

"What's _that_?" She squealed, her voice going so high he immediately released her. Abigail ran to the dog that was currently basking in her attention. Savitar and their little moment were completely forgotten as soon as she saw those large eyes.

"That's Laelaps. A dog destined to always catch it's prey. He originally belonged to Artemis, who gave him to Procris, who then helped me unfreeze him when Zeus had turned him to stone." Savitar explained. Abigail continued to rub Laelaps's ears, the latter currently wagging his tail as he licked her. Sav shook his head.

_That dog is an attention whore._ Sav said, walking towards her. "He's so cute! Aww." She cooed, as Savitar kneeled beside her, petting Laelaps as well. The dog seemed to be in bliss.

"I guess he is." Savitar said, helping her up. Once Abigail stopped petting him, Laelaps was up in an instant, nipping lightly at her pants in order to get her attention again. "Laelaps, off!" Savitar commanded, before Abigail began to coo again. _Honestly._ The dog's ears flattened for a moment, but were then raised again as he followed them through the hallway, wagging his tail relentlessly. "Do you like animals?" Savitar asked, pausing in front of one bronze door. Nodding, Abigail responded yes.

Savitar pushed aside the door, and in the room was any type of adorable furry creature. There were hundreds of them, all flying, jumping, barking, you name it. "Is that a unicorn?" Abigail shrieked. Squealing, Abigail rushed in the room, before being yanked back by the collar. Savitar locked the room back up immediately.

"If you're gonna squeal like that every time you see an animal, I'm going to have to freeze your vocal chords." Savitar threatened again. The woman was giving a headache every time she spoke and he was getting tired of it. She simply rolled her eyes. She was definitely going back in there, whether he liked it or not. And maybe, she would never come out.

"So, what other secrets does the 'oh so mystical' Savitar have?" Abigail asked, trailing behind him.

::~

"This is the guest room. You'll be staying here. _And you won't be moving._" He warned. She, of course, ignored him. "I'll have to clean." She said, looking around, in mild distaste. That only caused Savitar to roll his eyes. The room was large enough, with several dingy, beige tapestries hung over the walls. Heavy black curtains hung over the windows, and the room looked like it hadn't seen the sunlight in quite some time.

"Do what you want, babe. I have more important things to do." He said, starting for the door.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" Abigail asked incredulously. Giving her a mocking salute, he locked the door behind him, and in seconds, she was pounding the door.

"Laelaps. Guard her. And make sure no Daimon, or demon gets near this door. Understood?" Savitar said to the dog. Laelaps gave a bark in response. His precautions were unnecessary—no Daimon in his right mind would get within miles of his house, never mind his estate. But with all that had been happening lately, Savitar could never be too careful. It seemed like lately people really enjoyed popping in and giving him a little _friendly_ visit now and then.

Savitar nodded, changing into the gray, black robes he wore as a Chthonian.

He teleported, off to meet his greatest enemy.

::~

"So you showed yourself at last, eh?" Zebulon said, stepping out of the shadows. Savitar turned, trying to keep his calm exterior. Within seconds the god managed to piss him off, and Savitar was usually apathetic to everything.

"Tell me what you want. I could hear you whining from miles away." Savitar said, turning to face what had to be the being he loathed most in the world.

"I don't whine." Z said, stepping away from the wall he was leaning on. The other Chthonian was large, and had a commanding presence about him. To him, he was the boss, and everyone was beneath him.

Including Savitar.

"I heard you're protecting a pathetic human." Z said, getting to the point. He didn't like to dance around the subject.

"So what If I am? It doesn't concern you." Savitar said, trying his best to control the urge to pounce. If he did as much as threaten Abigail he _swore,_

"I think it does, considering the fact that she's human, _and_ female. Maybe I should pay her a visit." Z said, smirking. The smirk immediately vanished as he saw Savitar pounce, as soon as he finished the sentence. Savitar had his sword unsheathed, crackling with so much potent electricity that Z's hair stood on end. Savitar swung, having his attack dodged. Moving with animal-like agility, Savitar was up again, swiping, nearly hacking off Z's arm. "What's the matter? Forgot how to fight?" Zebulon said, jumping up, and ramming Savitar's shoulder. Sav plunged his sword deep into Zebulon's arm.

Howling, Z punched him, the force combined with his powers, making a huge hole in Savitar's gut. "Listen, tough guy. You get near her and I'll gut you like a fish. And If I don't, Apollymi and Hecate will." Savitar threatened, wiping the blood from his lip. Z held his bleeding arm, barely reacting. "I'm not afraid of them." Z said, getting ready to fight once again. Savitar twirled his sword, despite his injury, and the fact that crimson blood was dripping everywhere.

His eyes flashed blue, then red, and once again back to blue.

" You should be." Sav said, charging at him once again. Zebulon flashed out of his way, re-appearing behind him.

Z plunged a blade into Savitar's side. The Chthonian pulled it out with ease.

"You just won't _die_, won't you?" Zebulon growled. Savitar growled loudly and whirled on Z.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, anef axias. There's a long line of people who want me dead, and you aren't even my biggest concern." _My biggest concern is Abigail._ Sav thought, as his hand closed tighter around Z's neck.

Zebulon delivered a well-placed kick to Savitar's chest, pushing him away, and effectively zapped out of the room, leaving the burnt smell of death hanging. Once he was gone, Savitar gazed down at the gaping hole in his gut. "Shit." He cursed, teleporting back to his house.

::~

Laelaps barked as he saw his master. Savitar ignored him as he opened Abigail's door.

"I swear I'll kill- SAVITAR!" she said, shooting out of the bed like a ballistic missle. Only then, did she see his wounds. "No, oh no who did this to you?" Abigail instantly fretted over him, uncertain of what to do. She had her hands outstretched towards him and wanted to help, but she feared hurting more than he already was.

"It's just a flesh wound," He said, limping over to the bed, where he promptly plopped his large body. He noticed the room looked _really_ clean. How the woman managed to clean everything on her own in the time he was gone, he would never know.

"Hey, you can't do that! It'll hurt more!" Abigail said, diverting herself from searching the drawers for a first aid kit. She rummaged frantically, not at all surprised to find that everything was outdated. Honestly, when was the last time he entered his house? Two centuries ago?

"Doesn't matter." Savitar grunted, reaching for the remote. " I've had my ass kicked before. It's no big deal." Savitar added, as he saw her staring at him, his mouth agape.

"You have a hole in your body." Abigail said, turning a magnificent shade of green. Savitar gazed at his wound, and then back at Abigail, deciding that green shade on her skin didn't become her.

"Yeah? So?" He said, dismissing it. Abigail shook her head, and pulled the remote away from him.

"Hey!" He said reaching for it. He cringed, as he felt the pain, reminding him that there was a _huge hole in the middle of his body._

Finally, it had settled in through his thick skull.

"Sorry." She said, setting the remote down elsewhere. "Where do you keep the first aid kit?" She asked, looking around. Everything was disorganized in his house it seemed, and it would take her years to clean it all—if she even had that long to live.

"Don't have one." Sav said, the remote once again in his hands as he turned on the T.V. He was turning into a couch potato, he swore. There was nothing more he wished for than to be in the water at that moment.

That, or have Abigail writhing underneath his body as he made her scream his name.

Whichever came first was fine.

"What do you mean you don't have one! You have a hole in your- oh my god you're bleeding all over, look at your side!" Abigail said, gingerly beginning to peel back the cloth that had stuck to his skin. He slapped her hand away.

"Look, when I'm like this, I normally lay down and heal. It's no biggie." Savitar said, unsettling her with his eyes. Abigail gazed down at her pendant, that began to glow a light shade of purple. Instead of the burning sensation she felt when it glowed gold, her chest began to cool. Her heart rate decreased and she couldn't fight the small smile that tugged on the edge of her lips.

_Maybe I can heal him on my own. Hecate has the power of necromancy, right? She has to have some healing magic. _Abigail thought, before touching her amulet. Her hands began to glow purple as the magic seeped into her.

"This might hurt a bit." She said, placing her hands on Savitar's chest.

" Wha- **_fucking shit!_**" Savitar cried out as she healed him. The healing hurt every bit as much as the wound did. He felt like his bones were on fire. He writhed on the bed, his eyes clenched shut. Abigail's eyes widened as she saw all of the wounds disappear. She pulled back her hands as the last one vanished. Savitar gripped her hand, harshly. She cried out, as she felt the pain.

"Sav, let me go!" She said, trying to pull away, yet he held her fast. She saw that his eyes were not their natural color, they were now a hazy black and purple. _Just like his mother's_. "Savitar." She said, as she saw his skin become pale. He still held fast onto her arm. He made a guttural sound at the back of his throat. "Savitar!" Abigail shrieked as he held her arm tighter.

"_Mate._" Savitar growled, before passing out on the bed.

::~

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 6

Word Count: 1, 916

_My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball. Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall. – _Heavy in your Arms – Florence and the Machine

::~

"Mate?" Abigail said, trying to get his large meaty arm off of her. She was scared shitless, and with good reason. She had no idea what came over him—she was only trying to help him feel better!

She glanced at her amulet that was surrounded in a soft blue light. Had it done that? Was the amulet able to activate itself? Most importantly where did she come into the mix? She certainly had never thought of using the amulet for anything. Almost a week ago, she thought it was nothing more than a piece of jewelry. Now it was a part of her life, and it decided one of the toughest decisions she could ever make. It had the power of two dark goddessesnwho had now offered to protect her. The thing was if she chose one over the other, she would forever be the enemy of the one that was not chosen. She really didn't want a goddess to be mad at her for any reason. If what her grandmother had told her was true…

She glanced over to Savitar, who was now completely unconscious. If she chose Apollymi, his mother would hate her until the end of existence on Earth. She didn't know what Savitar was to her yet— she had only met the guy a week ago, give or take a few days. What she did know, was that she couldn't exactly go back to the life she had before. That would never happen.

::~

"Savitar." Abigail called, trying to gently shake him. He wouldn't stir. Finding it useless to wake him up, she decided to leave. There were rooms she wanted to explore—err, _clean_ rather, and she really did want to see those animals once again. She left the large bed and thought about pulling the covers over him. The blanket would no doubt hurt his wounds, which were healing before her very eyes, so she figured she should just leave him as he was to avoid causing him further discomfort. She opened the large white door and was greeted by Laelaps, who was wagging his tail happily. He tried his best to jump up and lick her cheek, but she held him off.

"Laelaps, lead me to the room of the animals." Abigail ordered, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

::~

He relished the screams she let out as he took in the last ounce of her blood. She didn't squirm; the life that was once in the human African woman was now gone, as her soul made its way into Stryker. He felt the familiar surge of energy and life course through his once dull veins as her body fell, making a sickening thud against the ground. He didn't even glance at the discarded corpse as he turned away, making his way out of the dark alley where he had taken his victim.

Almost immediately he felt the soul he had taken die a little. That was the worst part of the wretched curse. Every day, he had to worry about surviving to see another moon set. "Gamó̱to! Accursed father! How I loathe you, Apollo!" Stryker yelled, nearly collapsing on the pavement. Almost immediately he stood. There was no way he would even let the shadows see him in this condition. He wished Phyra was there with him, she was the only one who he allowed to see him in such a weak, pristine state. He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about it. Enough was enough.

He pulled his leather jacket closer. Each passing day, demons joined his forces for fear of the amulet that the priestess had. No one knew if she was trained or not, but she could easily take out an entire legion of arch demons. The woman was not to be trifled with, and Apollymi had made that extremely clear. Stryker wasn't sure what side Apollymi was on, but as much as he would hate to admit it—he needed the dark being to favor him. It seemed that as soon as Acheron was involved, Apollymi would immediately focus on him; he would need to keep the Harbringer out of his affairs if he didn't want Apollymi to favor Savitar over him.

Stryker cursed as he remembered the Chthonian. Savitar wouldn't just get out of the _fucking way._ It wasn't as if the bastard cared about what his mother thought—much less what Apollymi wished for the priestess. So why was he protecting her? What was his ulterior motive?

Stryker cursed at the wind.

::~

"C'mon." Tory said, dangling the beer can a few inches from Acheron's face. His features remained stoic, but she knew what she was doing to him. He couldn't wait to pounce. She had practically been prancing around his house in New Orleans all day. _In lingerie._

His resolve was wearing very, very thin.

"No, Tory." He said, his voice a bit strained. They had made a bet that he would have to refrain from drinking beer, wine, and having sex with Soteria for a week. In turn, she would have to give up junk food for the same amount of time. So far, he was losing. He stared at the honeybun that was sitting next to him. He had meant to use it in order to make her break, but the truth was that he _hated_ to eat, and didn't really want to have it.

However, he would notice Tory glancing at it wishfully. His wife had the upper hand, because he didn't really think he would last much longer. The beer he could be fine without, but those _panties._ They were red and lacy just like he liked them, and _damn._

"What happens if one of us gives up?" Ash asked, refusing to make eye contact.

"Thinking of giving up?" Tory said, a bit hopefully. Her eyes wandered over to the glazed honeybun.

"No! It was a legitimate question." He said, crossing his arms, and flexing his muscles. He saw her mouth water. Smirking, he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Well, the loser has to ... um… I don't know, really." Tory said, a bit sheepishly. Ash let out a cry of frustration. "Okay, okay! The loser has to… go up to your mother and say 'I'm a pink bunny rabbit, and I like bananas.'" Tory said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"You're kidding me!" Ash said, doing anything but throwing his hands up. "That's the best you can come up with?" Ash said, standing up from his chair. He threw Tory a smirk.

"Matera would be surprised." Ash mused, thinking over things carefully. He could simply explain that it was a bet once he said it to his mother. But for now, he had a _very_ large, very urgent problem that needed to be taken care of _right away._

"Does that mean you're giving up?" Tory asked, her brown eyes hopeful. Ash tilted his head towards the honeybun.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom." He said. Tory beamed. If she took too long, he would come and _get_ her.

::~

Hours later, the amulet shone once again. This time, it was illuminated in rays of gold. She had put down the mop, and was staring at it. It had never done that before. _Come._ She heard someone whisper. She raised an eyebrow.

"Savitar." She called out, in a warning tone. The house was eerily quiet and she was already backing up against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

_Come, priestess. Your mistress awaits._ She heard someone chant in her ear.

"Savitar!" She yelled, as the amulet felt like it was burning away her skin. She tried to claw it off, crying in anguish as she felt the searing pain. "Savitar! SAVITAR!" She cried, trying her best to get it off. She couldn't think straight, and she was at the point of blanking out. She felt something cold and scaly inch its way up her leg.

She soon heard some pounding in her head. She tried to think, but it sounded as if a large drum was beating away in her head. _Danger_ she thought, before the loud sound made her thoughts scatter. She couldn't feel her fingers, and she felt the hot, sticky blood that coated them. That cold substance was getting a firmer grip on her leg, and she had no idea what to do.

"Stop!" She cried out, her hands splayed out before her. She felt her hair flying around her as some alien wind tore through the house. The hold on her leg faltered. The amulet cooled down. No sooner was she able to feel relieved, before it started up again.

She tried to stand as the voice grew louder. The louder the voice became, the more on fire the amulet felt. "Basta!" She screamed as she lost control. _Enough._ Her eyes lost their color. They were completely white. Her pupils where very pale, purple slits. She stood, shaking the cold shadow that had been on her leg. Pointing a finger towards it, it dissipated immediately.

She turned around, the motion ripping the island out of its place, and hurtling it towards the opposite wall. She faced the large window behind her, a feral growl rising in her throat. It was Gale.

::~

Just thinking of Apollo set fire to his veins. He would relish the cries of pain Apollo would scream. His pain will resonate through the halls of Olympus as he suffered for _every single one_ of his fallen comrades. The god would wish he hadn't put a curse on the Apollites.

If only he could get his hands on that goddamned woman! Savitar watched her like a hawk, and didn't leave a single _fucking_ opening. Stryker had to send the worthless Sumerian gallu demons to see if there was one, and every single time they didn't return. He hardly believed that the Chthonian, or even Acheron were the ones responsible for this, for they wouldn't have been able to leave them all dead.

Something else had to be afoot. Someone or _something_ was getting in the way, ad if he didn't find out what it was soon he was going to _seriously_ ruin someone's day. He sulked as he thrust his hands in his jacket. The night air was cold. His thoughts traced back to Apollymi, his benefactress. She had claimed that she would help him, yet he didn't trust her. No sooner had she promised to go through with his plan than he thought of a way to make sure her death was somewhere on the agenda.

He would have to make sure the damn Atlantean stayed out of this. He had caused enough problems as it was. If he could get his hands on the amulet, using the priestess would be of little matter. She did possess the power of two dark goddesses, after all. Once he taught her how to unlock Apollymi's powers, he'd have her destroy Apollo and his worthless aunt.

Not only that, but it would kill every single being on the planet- gods and humans alike, leaving the Spathi to become the most powerful and dominant race. The taste of victory felt great, theoretically.

Stryker couldn't wait to see the real thing.


	8. Chapter 8

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 8

Word Count: 1,594

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_. – Howl – Florence and the Machine

::~

The witch-turned-cat jumped from the ledge of the window just in time. The blast that was dancing on Abigail's finger tips left a scorching mark where the being once was. Intoxicating fumes rose from the charred island. The feline landed gracefully on her feet, with a soft thump. She gave the priestess a withering glare. "Who are you? What is it you seek?" Abigail hissed, aiming for Gale again. She had another bolt ready, it's purple hues meshing with the sizzling blue sparks. The bolt crackled at her extended fingertips, like lightning. It fizzled and crackled, dangerously filling the air with the acrid smell of smoke.

"Stand down, priestess. I am not here to harm you. I am merely an overseer." Gale said. The feline's voice slithered, and wrapped around Abigail, making her shudder. Her red cat-like eyes kept Abigail in a hold, forcing the girl to try harder to move her limbs.

"I don't need an overseer. Tell whoever or _whatever_ sent you that they should mind their own business." She snapped, showing a much darker side to her persona. The priestess that was believed to be quiet was in fact, able to stand her ground. Her mahogany strands of hair fluttered around her as a wind picked up in the house. It arrived from a place she didn't know about, because all of the windows in the house were barred closed.

"You would say such a thing to your benefactress?" Gale purred. She knew that mentioning Hecate would make her retreat. What she wanted had its desired effect.; Abigail's hand lowered. The vibrant purple bolt that had been at the tips of her fingers dissipated, leaving behind the smell of melted metal.

"How nice. You can control a fraction of Apollymi's powers. It wasn't what we had hoped, but it's a start." Gale said, jumping down from her perch on the island and walking in between Abigail's legs. "Hecate will be angry. We had such high hopes for you…" Gale purred. The priestess stiffened. Her aura collided with the cat's, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"My mother doesn't hope. She destroys." Abigail heard someone say behind her. Whirling to face the speaker, she saw Savitar who was still clutching his sides. Abigail's eyes softened, noticing that his injuries had not yet vanished. He held up a hand, stopping her from walking towards him. The Cthonian didn't see the need to be fussed over.

Hesitantly, she stayed where she was.

"_Savitar._ Always a pleasure to see Hecate's spawn." Gale hissed. Savitar simply smirked, remembering the deep hatred his mother's servant had for him.

"Have you begun to like the smell of cat butt?" Savitar shot back. Gale was about to respond when Abigail tried to kick her with her feet in order to stop their bickering.

"_Enough_." Abigail said. Gale avoided the kick and landed gracefully on the island with a well executed back-flip. She turned to face them, as if she were an opponent preparing for a fight.

"I just came to check in. Hecate doesn't like the progress your little play thing is making. Sooner or later Apollymi will try to bestow all of her powers. You know what will happen if she does." The feline warned, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Your mother doesn't take betrayal lightly. Just look at what happened to the Destroyer." Her tail swished behind her slowly, giving both Savitar and Abigail the feeling of impending doom.

"She-"

"You bitch!" Abigail yelled, unable to contain her anger. Of all the emotions she hated to feel, contempt was one of them. Yet with Gale, it seemed to be the feeling that was pronounced the most.

"Call me what you will. _I _know what's going to happen. And sooner or later, you're going to be the one in my place." Gale said. She gave a pointed look at the amulet. It glowed blue, as Abigail felt the evil intent from Gale.

"And I'll be in yours."

::~

She had been staring.

And staring.

And staring.

For the past few hours.

He stared back.

"_What_?" Savitar finally snapped, causing her to avert her eyes.

It wasn't long before she stared again.

"Do I have seaweed on my face?" Savitar said, chuckling. He tried to lighten the situation, seeing that Abigail was still tense over Gale's visit. His mother's eternal servant had left hours ago, yet she still seemed to be on edge. He figured she wasn't used to visits from higher beings. _She was human until a week ago,_ he mused.

The brown haired girl sighed and made her way over to him. Purposefully, he stretched on the couch, and didn't leave room for her to sit. She didn't seem to notice, because all she did was sit on the arm of the couch.

"You're okay?" She asked, leaning over him. She was getting too close for comfort. Her breath was hot and sweet, making his stomach clench. Savitar tried his best to look away as another wave of desire hit him full force. The heady scent of her body mixed with the aura of her powers intoxicated him.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He answered curtly. His response was gruffer than he had originally intended. He stiffened when she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him use all of his will power and not pull her astride his lap.

"You look like hell." She commented. She was picking up fast on the phrases his friends used. It amused him to see her try and fit into a realm that wasn't her own.

"I know." Savitar tried his best to stop from wincing. Abigail was touching tender skin, and she knew it. Her slender fingers made small, slow circles on the tops of his shoulders. Reluctantly, he relaxed to her touch. Seeing it as an incentive to go further, she placed both of her hands on his forearms, working loose all of the tense muscles in his body. A groan slipped from his lips before he was able to stifle it. His eyes fluttered closed as he became drowsy- she silently helped him release all of the pent up energy.

"Is that better?" Abigail whispered. He groaned once again.

"_Yes._"

He knew that she was smirking. She had to be, because he could hear her snicker. Yet at the moment he didn't care if she was laughing at him. Her touch made him feel like he was putty. It scared him to realize that she held that sort of power over him, but when her fingers got to his waist—he automatically reached for her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry. I—"

"No, continue." He said, his voice now low and raspy.

_It's been so long since I've been with a woman._

_Women are treacherous._

_Humans are vermin._

He couldn't bring himself to listen to the voice of reason as her hands traveled lower.

::~

She had to lick her lips again. How many times was it now? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she didn't want to take her hands off him. It had started out as a simple massage, but it had quickly progressed into much more. It was a struggle to remember to breathe, and _gods_ his abs.

Feeling as if she couldn't take it anymore, reluctantly she pried her hands away. She was immediately given a look of confusion, but she offered a small smile. "I'll go get us something to drink" She said, as she headed towards the kitchen.

_I am nothing to Savitar._ She chanted over and over again. Yet every time she looked over her shoulder, she saw that his penetrating gaze had never left her.

_This is going to be a long night._ She mused.

::~

He hated humans. Right? That's what he said more times than he could count. Why, she didn't know. Maybe there was something in his past, a jarring memory that made him hate them to the core. Even then, why had he protected her? Savitar had no idea she was a priestess back then. He didn't know the extent of her power, all he knew was that she was a helpless woman who was about to become lunch.

He saved her. There had to be some kind of caring bone in his body, otherwise he wouldn't smile at her so much. He would enjoy riling her up as often as he did, and he wouldn't protect her. So what if her death brought on the end of the world?

From what Abigail could muster, Savitar was immortal. If the world ended, he would be unaffected. Still, he kept a close watch on her. Invited her into his home—which seemed like a privilege, judging by the looks of it. No man who had women over for their one night stands would ever bring a woman into a house this dirty. Unless, Savitar was the type of guy that didn't care. Abigail shook her head. She barely knew the guy.

It really _was_ going to be a long night.

::~

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

::~~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 9

Word Count: 2,159

::~

And a long night it was indeed. They settled to watch a movie and pass the time. Savitar opted for a documentary or surfing and waves, while Abigail wanted to watch the latest action film, _Cowboys and Aliens._ Naturally they argued. She was holding onto the couch arm as Savitar towered over her, rattling on about how it was his house, his tv, _his_ decision. His argument was short-lived when Abigail mentioned that _she_ had been the one to clean the entire thing because he couldn't take care of his property.

At the end of the movie, Savitar figured cowboys weren't _that_ bad.

And that Olivia Wilde was hot.

::~

"Hey, can you hand me that blanket?" Abigail pointed at the large blue blanket that was on the loveseat across from them. She seized the opportunity and as Savitar got up, she stretched languidly, her body taking up the entire couch. Once he turned around, blanket in hand, he scowled. She simply smiled and looked up at him with large, purple eyes. She saw a slow grin spread across Savitar's face. The grin quickly turned into a smirk, once she looked confused. Abigail watched him as he placed the large blanket over her. She waited a moment, wondering if there was a catch.

There was.

Savitar crept into the couch with her. Abigail pushed him away, a large blush staining her cheeks. He simply chuckled, grabbing ahold of her so if he fell she fell as well. Abigail's blush got deeper as he held her to his chest.

"Tired?" Savitar said, his tone indicating his amusement. Abigail huffed. Of course he had to find a way to make her uncomfortable. She swore he did this just for his sick satisfaction. Abigail wasn't one to snap very often, until she met Savitar. Once she clashed with him, she had to have her guard up constantly.

"Annoyed is more like it," She bit back. If she could have, she would have placed her hands on her hips.

"You would be." He spoke softly and looked over her head. He was staring at nothing, completely lost in thought. For a moment Abigail paused in order to look at his eyes. She loved how they were a swirling pool of lavender. It was easy to get lost in them. Yet behind that exterior, Abigail knew that there lied power she had never seen before. Danger that could very well end her life. Yet here she was, cuddled up next to a very _very_ old god.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, snapping out of her reverie and pushing against him again as she scowled. Savitar simply held her tighter. It amused him to see a priestess with so much untapped power blush simply because he was that close.

"Nothing. Hey, quit squirming. I'm going to fall off." He said. Abigial raised an eyebrow, a glint in her eyes.

"Is that a bad thing? If I'm lucky you fall and can't get up." Her words made Savitar scowled.

"I'll take you with me, babe. That's for sure."

::~

"Okay, let's try this again. I know my magic skills are a little bit rusty, but here's to hoping." Abigail said to Laelaps, who was wagging his tail beside her as if he understood every word she said. Abigail was seated on the cold floor, a glass cup placed before her. She was trying to tap into Hecate's powers and see if they worked. She threw a glance at Laelaps, who was crouching and looked just about ready to pounce.

She grabbed his middle, even though he was about twice her size when she was sitting down. She was able to stop him from crushing the glass, even though she fell flat on her face when he scurried off. She grunted, pushing her hair out of her face. "That dog needs a leash," She muttered, pushing herself up off the floor and once again sitting into the same position as before. She gazed at the glass cup again. Her objective was to lift it. Savitar told her it was impossible, but she didn't listen.

_I'm warning you, my mother's powers are different. You can't just say abra cadabra and expect something to happen._

Savitar's words echoed inside her head. He said that right before he left, claiming that he was needed somewhere else. Strangely enough, the house seemed empty without him. She tried to push the thought out of her head. What was she, a housewife? Impossible.

"Focus!" Abigail snapped. She took a deep breath and stared at the glass, her eyes unblinking.

"Rise." she said, willing the amulet to glow. Nothing happened. She waited a few seconds.

Nothing.

Abigail let out a sigh. "Okay," She said, drawling out the word. "Let's try again." Cautiously she held the glass in her hand. "Afxisi," She said in Greek. Oh yes, Savitar's books were helping her tons. She had the pleasure of discovering his library early that morning and surprisingly enough, he didn't mind.

"Rise." She willed the glass to rise and hoped that the amulet responded.

Nothing.

"Fuck!" She said, setting the glass down and getting up in a huff. Abigail gasped and covered her mouth. She _never _cursed that way. Some times she damned a few things, but it was never that bad. Hanging around such an unruly, uncultured swine like Savitar was making her pick up bad habits.

Was it truly so hard? She had been able to use Apollymi's power with ease. Why was Hecate different? She inwardly cursed and stomped over to the common space, flopping on the couch. "For someone who wants me to pick her, Hecate sure doesn't show the right tributes." She murmured, staring at the ceiling. She wondered what Savitar was doing at the moment.

::~

"Move, fucker!" Savitar said, elbowing Takeshi as he tried to get his character up on the large moving mushroom. He could hear Ash laughing from the headpiece he had on. Savitar's eyes widened.

"Acheron, how the hell did you get to use fire?" Sav asked, as he moved Mario on top of a turtle and used the shell. Acheron's voice was faintly heard from his headpiece.

"Well so_rry,_ ya dipshit. I didn't know this game existed 2 hours ago." Savitar retorted. Takeshi raised an eyebrow, his eyes trained on Luigi and the large fireball that was following him. Takeshi scowled as it hit him and he was down one life.

"Sav, you need to get out more. This game's been around since the 1900's." Takeshi said, his body moving as if he were his character. Savitar turned his head.

"That wasn't too long ago. Why didn't you tell me- fuck, Ash stop pushing me over the ledge!" His eyes were trained on the toad that was pushing him off the ledge and into the lava. Sav winced, knowing from experience how that felt. His phone vibrated in his pocket. The sensation was almost alien. No one ever called him.

"Yo." He casually greeted, holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder. Lavender eyes widened as he heard the voice. "Abigail? How did you get my number?... Stryker!" Sav said, throwing the controller down. Takeshi stood, and all movement ceased in the video game as Ash listened through the head piece.

_"Savitar, it's always a pleasure to hear from you. I've got to say, I was honestly hoping you'd make it more difficult for me. A shame, really."_

Savitar clenched his fists as his eyes turned blue. "What did you do to her?" Stryker's chuckle from the other end made his stomach drop. Takeshi was already calling recruits.

_"Don't worry, she's not permanently damaged. Just a couple bruises, scratches... cuts in places. I'd say in comparison to my other victims, she's in top shape. That might not last long you see, because she's bleeding... and I'm hungry."_

The phone line went dead.

::~

Within minutes Sav, Ash, Takeshi, and all the others were in the room. Savitar tried constantly to reach Abigail but it seemed like Stryker had cut off all the phone lines. A couple of ex-Dark Hunters were on their way. Sav did nothing but pace about the room.

"So he didn't say what he wanted? That's unusual." Ash said, knowing that things were serious. Not only was his mother's power and Hecate's at stake, but he could tell the woman meant something to Savitar. And if that was the case, things just got uglier.

"We've got to get to her. I know Stryker's not going to be alone. He probably has a ton of demons surrounding your house." Takeshi said as he sheathed his swords. They were all waiting for Savitar's okay. They planned on storming the house and taking her back by force. Chances were slim to none that she'd survive, but it was their best bet.

The room fell silent as Sav's phone rang again. He flipped it open with so much force, it almost broke.

"Hello?"

_"Savitar?"_

Savitar let out a sigh of relief as he heard Abigail's voice. It was weak, but it was there. "Yeah, It's me. You okay? How can we get to you?"

_"I don't know."_

His eyebrows furrowed. She didn't_ know_? What was going on over there? He groaned, his ability to do nothing pissing him off severely. He would do anything to be beside her, fighting off whatever he could, _together._

_"I think they're dead. I'm not sure. They're not moving. Stryker, he ran off. He might be coming back. Oh god Sav you have to come quick. I don't know what's going on and I'm scared..."_

Savitar was already running out of the door. The men in the room gave each other confused looks before they all ran after him. Takeshi, who was the fastest, was running alongside Sav in an instant. "Stay on the phone Abigail! Don't hang up!" Savitar said, pumping his legs as hard as he could go. He inwardly cursed as he realized he could simply flash himself inside the house.

Takeshi gaped at the empty air beside him.

::~

He found her in the corner of her room, surrounded by charred arms and pieces of bodies. He stepped over everything ungracefully as he tried to reach her. Savitar was at her side, his hand gently touching her arm. Abigail flinched, whirling around with the expression of a scared animal. He quickly gathered her in his arms. She let out a cry as she buried her head in his shoulders. His fingers shook slightly as he patted her hair comfortingly. Abigail let the tears fall. Savitar simply held her.

For the first time ever, Savitar had been scared.

::~~

Later on when they were in his house, all three men sat on a couch opposite of Abigail. They were shocked to find that there was no sign of a struggle inside Savitar's house, no sign of any demons entering and kidnapping her. Savitar sat closest to Abigail, his patience wearing thin. Acheron sat beside him, attune to everyone in the room. He knew Abigail wasn't ready to speak yet and Takeshi looked like he would rather be anywhere but where they were. He was never one to meddle in other's affairs, especially Savitar, but it wasn't exactly alright for him to just walk away.

Abigail sighed and put down her cup of tea. "I only wanted to explore a little. I left the house and ord—"

"You left the house?" Savitar interjected. Ash glanced at him and Abigail raised an eyebrow despite having had her life threatened a mere twenty minutes ago.

"Yes, I left the house. Laelaps stayed inside and I just walked around. I wanted to see what was out there. I must have gone too far because I could feel a strange aura, one that I've never felt before. That's when I realized that the demons could actually _get_ to me." She shuddered. The rest was a completely blur.

"Let's just be glad they didn't bite you," Ash said with a sigh. "A demon bite can get you to be their slave, and that's something we don't want to deal with." Imagine that, a psychotic demon priestess that could tap into Apollymi and Hecate's power.

That would definitely be a sight to see.

::~

When Ash and Takeshi had gone after promising to be on the lookout for Stryker, Sav turned to Abigail. She stood erect, her shoulders back and her neck elongated. Her purple eyes stared straight into his own, as she prepared to defend herself from whatever he threw her way. He was probably going to reprimand her. Lock her up for the next week.

Savitar had to learn that Abigail, up until now, was a woman who made her own place in the world.

She was pleasantly surprised when all he did was hug her.

::~

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 10

Word Count: 2, 468

And is it worth the wait, all this killing time? Are you strong enough to stand, protecting both your heart and mine?

::~

Savitar waited a few moments and he then heard loud voices coming up the stairs. His hold on Abigail loosened slightly as he turned and waited for the rest of his comrades to appear. His warm, green eyes observed the ruins in her room. He saw traces of wings, burnt legs, and broken pieces of furniture. His curiosity sparked. Just what in the name of Hades happened? Stryker had been dumb enough to send in demons?

No, he wasn't dumb enough, that much he knew. It was an ambush. He'd arrive with the demons and then return with Daimons.

And all the his enemies would be in one spot.

An easy kill.

Savitar didn't think so.

He rushed out of the room, pulling a still dazed Abigail behind him. Kyrian and Acheron, who were at the head of the stairs, caught his meaning before he even said what he was thinking. "Fuck," Acheron said, turning around and barking orders. Savitar pulled Abigail the other way and he ran down the hallway, practically towing her behind him. A window crashed off to his right, and he smelled Daimons.

Lots of them.

Inwardly cursing, Savitar summoned his sword, the electricity crackling in it violently. In one swipe, the Daimons behind them were felled. He kicked away one whose grubby hands were an inch away from Abigail's arm. Talon jumped over the bodies and started running with Savitar as they tried to find a way out. He busted open a door and pushed both Sav and Abigail inside.

"I owe you," Savitar said, the words feeling strange. He hated to owe anyone anything because it normally came back to bite him on the ass, but it was necessary. Just for Abigail. Talon nodded.

"Just put in a good word with Ash, I need time off, I ya know what I'm sayin'," He drawled. A small grin was on Savitar's face and nodded. Talon then turned around and drew a knife from his pocket, embedding it in the chest of a Daimon behind him.

Sav pushed Abigail towards the large window in the room, the white curtains swaying with the wind. He pulled it open and stepped out. He turned towards her and held out a hand, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. "Come on," He said, his voice urgent. Abigail shook her head and took a step back. She looked like an animal caught in the crossfire. Cursing, Savitar roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I'll regret this later," He said, planting a quick kiss on her forehead before throwing her out of the window.

::~

She screamed, the air rushing past her as her stomach dropped. She saw the ground quickly come up to meet her. Her heart lurched, the gruesome death waiting for her at the bottom coming closer by the second. Almost as instantly as she had fallen, she saw Savitar beneath her, his arms outstretched as if ready to catch her.

_What the hell is he? _She thought, before closing her eyes and blanking out.

Savitar's eyes widened as he saw her fall.

Fall.

And then stop. She hung in mid-air, her amulet glowing so brightly he had to shield his eyes. The bright light nearly scared off the Dark-Hunters that were not yet freed. She seemed to be sleeping, despite the blinding glare.

Dark clouds rolled in, covering the bright sky and making it look dark and ominous. A shadow seemed to hang over the entire area, looking for trouble. And he heard loud screams from inside the house. Almost instantly Daimons came rushing out from every corner, dodging the still surprised Dark-Hunters and running off in their cars. Savitar's gaze was transfixed on the woman above him.

"She tapped into Hecate's power." He stated. It wasn't really a question. A drop of blood fell on his cheek, and he wiped it off, his eyes widening as he stared at it in surprise. Abigail was slowly lowering onto the ground, her eyes still closed. He rushed forward and caught her body before she collapsed. The weight of her body felt heavy, as if she held all the worries of the world on her shoulders. He stared at her, a wild look in his eye. His gaze slowly rose as he saw his mother before him, a smirk on her face. Hecate's robes flowed behind her as she saw the fallen priestess. Almost as instantly as she had appeared, she was gone. He held Abigail tightly as the wind blew through them.

::~

Screeches were heard in the underworld as the leader off the attack let out his fury.

"What the hell happened back there?" Stryker pounded his fist on the marble countertop, breaking it in two. "I wanted the woman, and she's not here!" He bellowed. A Daimon cowered before him.

"The woman had the amulet! You said she wouldn't know how to use it!" He rasped. There was a large gash on the side of his head given to him by none other than Urian, Stryker's own son.

Stryker looked apathetic, even though he was boiling over with fire that rivaled Tartarus. He cursed at the priestess. Once he thought he could get to her, she was able to slip out of his grasp. "Don't worry." He said, his tone low and ominous.

"We'll get her."

::~

Days had gone by and the wind never howled like that again. Savitar decided that the world was fucked up enough already without his input. He let Abigail rest, making sure that Laelaps was at her side at every instant.

He had other things to tend to. The Chthonian had several bones to pick with a couple of beings. Once Abigail was out of the way, he had to admit it. Things could go back to normal. He could go back to relaxing on his own little island and not have to deal with the fire that ran coursed through his veins every time she was near.

That's why Savitar decided to visit Greece.

::~

He was a Chthonian. He could very easily travel back in time. Time, the one thing he loathed. It kept him confined in this world, made him one of them when he could be free.

He was the embodiment of freedom itself. Capturing freedom- he preferred not to think about that.

He walked through the ancient city streets, determined not to change _anything._ Lavender eyes raked over the large columns that stood before him. Underneath the columns, many merchants stood with their small stands, selling everything and anything. He pushed past nosy stragglers who were trying to pick his pockets. Made his way through a large crowd in front of an execution. Savitar _hated_ Greece. There was something about the people and the overall feeling that made him shudder.

_It made him think of home._

The home he never had.

He finally arrived at a small house. The plebians outlying the streets gave him weird looks, as if they had never seen a god-man in the streets. They probably never had, but that was beside the point. A man decked in comfortable Hawaiian clothing and tan kakhis was bound to be looked at. The only thing that kept them at bay was his unsual eye color. What surprised them the most, was that they changed hues. He ignored their looks and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the woman inside to open. It creaked open and there stood Abigail.

_There stood Abigail?!_ He did a double take as his heartbeat increased considerably. The woman before him looked exactly like her, her long brown hair falling about her shoulders like a mane as her piercing eyes and upturned nose. Her chiton fit her better than any other woman's. He would know. He glanced behind her, but saw darkness. "Is your mother home?" He asked in traditional Ancient Greek. The woman tilted her head, as if it took a while for his words to register. She turned around and called out.

"Matera!" She called, her voice light and airy. His eyes flashed green as he remembered Abigail's voice. It was slightly lower and a lot more harmonious. His gaze never left from the woman who looked so much like her. He was sure that she was her ancestor. A stout woman emerged from the darkness and stood at the door. She peered over at Savitar, her amethyst eyes taking in what no one else knew. He saw a worn leather strap underneath her neckline.

"May I come in?" He said, trying to be as polite as possible. The woman nodded and soon he filled the door frame. His presence seemed to fill everything in the entire house. He glanced around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

The stout woman barked orders at Ancient Abigail, as he decided to call her, and she rushed to boil water. Savitar asked if he could take a seat and found himself being pushed into stout woman stared at him as she sat in the seat across. Her unpenetrable gaze never faltered as she assessed him. He cleared his throat. He was about to speak when the woman interrupted. "You are a god." She stated. Savitar didn't know what to say for a second. That was completely new for him.

"I am not a god." He said, his baritone voice implying an ease he didn't feel. The woman tilted her head, a trait he also noticed in Ancient Abigail. "You are a higher being. One of the Chthonians?" She asked. Savitar nodded. He might as well admit what he was now. She stood up and wiped her hands on her rag, and then told him to follow.

::~

Okay, so she was snooping. It wasn't her fault! Savitar left her alone and she was bored. He should have known better than to leave. It had been a full two days since Savitar decided to embark on a little trip and leave her alone. She'd made herself comfortable, going out of her way to clean several rooms and make them hospitable. Abigail hobbled off the bed, with Laelaps as her anchor. She made her way to his room, or what she believed to be his room. It was the largest, and the most _blue._

_Savitar must really like the ocean,_ Abigail thought, as she fingered the blue sheets. His bed was large and spacious, and she was half tempted to sleep in it. When she had first stumbled upon it she was surprised at it's size, but it looked just as dirty as everything else in the house. Now the room took her breath away. Something else caught her eye and Abigail turned. Her foot bumped with a box underneath the bed, and naturally she pulled it out and opened it.

At first there was a large blanket covering all of the contents inside. She gently took it out careful not to damage anything inside. She found small pendants, and she could read the words even though they weren't in any language she'd heard of.

"Erastis," She read. On the other side of the pendant, there was an image of a woman with an amulet that looked exactly like hers. She raised an eyebrow. Why would Savitar keep something like this? She slid the pendant into her pocket and closed the box, having seen enough.

::~

He found himself in a large and open-spaced garden, with a pebbled path and a large fountain off to the side. The water fell from a jug the stone replica of Orpheus held. It seemed like the greek version of Eden, but he knew better. "Our Mistress warned us that you were coming." Said the woman as she walked before him. She seemed strangely out of place yet she walked with ease. "Usually we don't allow men in here. They're the most traitorous kind, and they have the ability to take the amulet when the priestess is... distracted." She finished spiffly. Savitar caught on to the innuendo, and chuckled slightly.

"I have no intention of taking the amulet. I'm just here to ask some questions." He said. The woman inclined her head, her silent way of telling him to continue.

"The amulet can deflect demons and anyone with malicious intent towards the priestess, right?" He said, once they stopped in front of a stone bench. The woman nodded but made no move to sit next to him.

"Do you know its specific origin?"

"It was created during the warring states period. Lady Apollymi had sided with Sparta and Lady Hecate had sided with the Athenians just to spite her. They created it together just to end the war under the strict instruction of Archon." She said methodically. Savitar chewed the inside of his lip.

"How does it limit the priestess?" He asked, his eyes flashing a light blue. He needed to know how this could affect Abigail.

The woman then stood straight as if reciting a line, and said the following words immediately.

"The amulet is powerful. It must be used responsibly. The amulet is deadly. It must be used responsibly. The amulet's power can affect the priestess physically if the priestess is unable to handle the extremity, emotionally and can send her to potential madness, or spiritually and can damn her soul to the depths of Tartarus."

"Apollymi the Destroyer has given her power in order to conquer enemies. Hecate of the Dark Moon has given her power in order to shed the righteousness. We must use the amulet to maintain the power between the Atlantean and Greek deities."

"The priestess cannot be harmed. She is the bearer of the lifeline. She is the bearer of time. The priestess is allowed to wed, to copulate, to annul. The priestess cannot give the amulet to anyone else in her bloodline. We must use it responsibly."

Savitar took a deep breath. What did they do, drill this into every woman?

"We have the power. We are balance. We are harmony. We are death. We are life. Protect us." She whispered.

::~

Purple eyes sadly looked at the coin she turned over in her hands. A pang of jealousy hit her like a spear in the chest. Savitar didn't seem to care about much, so why? Did the woman mean something to him?

_I am nothing to Savitar._

She reminded herself.

A small tear slid down her cheek.

::~

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 11

Word Count: 1,101

_"Don't go around saying the world owes you a living; The world owes you nothing. It was here first."_ _~Mark Twain_

_Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet. Say Yes to pull the trigger. Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet. And Cassie pulled the trigger._ _~Flyleaf - Cassie_

::~

When he got back she was sleeping. It was half past one in the morning and the lights were turned low. She had certainly been expecting him, because there was a covered plate on the coffee table in front of the couch. There she lied splayed, her hair fanning out in all directions as her body rose and fell with her breath.

Savitar's eyes warmed up slightly, as he saw her still form sleep. With a snap of his fingers a large blanket covered her and kept her warm. He tried not to disturb her as he moved away and got the plate. As a god, he didn't need to eat. Yet the thought counted. The darkness covered his movements as he gently picked her up, wrapping the blanket securely around her. She murmured something slightly and her amulet glowed, the faint light outlining her face. He fought back a grin as he held her tightly to his chest.

At that moment, Savitar realized she was beautiful. She wasn't goddess pretty, but of all mortal women, she was gorgeous. He found himself wondering about her past. Did she have friends? Remaining family? He practically snatched her up from the world she knew.

The woman in his arms was a stranger.

He didn't think it mattered. It wasn't as if she were a complete stranger. Sometimes things are better left unknown. He resolved to ask her once she woke up. Savitar quickly walked towards her room, and he kicked the door open. After the attack, Savitar kept her in a room that was only doors from his own. He wouldn't risk having her someplace else. Her bed was already made, and Laelaps was waiting beside it.

He told the dog to scram and it did just that. It had grown attached to Abigail, and followed her where ever she went. Savitar figured the dog should be useful and made him guard her when he wasn't around.

Gently he set her on the bed, pulling the large white covers over her slender form. Abigail stirred slightly. His eyes flashed red, and then returned to lavender. The wind blew slightly, and she shivered. Savitar leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She was making him weak.

::~

Savitar awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He sauntered into the kitchen, clad in only pale blue boxer shorts. He leaned on the doorframe, watching the woman in his kitchen cook vigorously.

"Stupid gods, and their appetites. If you want to cook for them, they don't want to eat. If you don't, they're _hungry_!" Abigail snapped, whipping the eggs furiously. They already looked like tiny pieces of yellow petals. Savitar chuckled, just loud enough to catch her attention. Abigail whipped around to face him, none too pleased. He raised an eyebrow, expecting her to snap at him, but she seemed to be shocked. Abigail was standing still, the forgotten fork still in her hands.

"Dear Zeus," She gasped. Her eyes raked hungrily over his perfect swimmer's bod. Her gaze rested on the hem of his boxers. Savitar's eyebrows rose even higher. He couldn't help but smirk at her as she took him in.

"See something you like, grom?" He said, a hint of amusement in her voice. She snapped out of it, almost like she had been shocked. Her face was a bright red. "Y-You cook!" She said, throwing the fork at him. He caught it easily as a reflex. She ran straight past him, her embarrassment being too much to take.

_Dear gods that man is sex on legs!_

She ran up the large staircase that led to her room. She could hear him laughing from the kitchen. "Shut up!" She called out, pausing only to yell. She heard his laughter stop immediately.

"Abigail, if you want it, you only have to ask." She heard him call back. She gasped.

"_FUCK YOU!"_ She yelled, when the heat flooded in between her legs. She saw him run out of the kitchen and stop by the stairs.

"I know you want to," He said. He was having way too much fun with this! She started running up the stairs again, practically leaving a trail of dust in her wake. It only excited him more.

"I love a good chase," He muttered underneath his breath, before running after her. He quickly gained on her, and it only made her run faster. Savitar watched her behind with every step.

"You know, you have a great ass."

"PRUDE!"

"You know it."

::~

He caught her just as she was about to close the door to her room. She let out a shriek and he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Yell like that again, and I'll freeze your vocal chords." Savitar growled. Abigail nodded obediently. He smirked. "Good. That's what I like to hear." He spoke to her in a husky tone. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Now, what was it you said? 'Fuck you?" Savitar grinned. His gaze flashed to her bed before he pushed her on it. Abigail gasped, her back painfully coming in contact with the mattress.

"I'd be happy to oblige."

Abigail watched him crawl on the bed like a predator. She actually felt like his prey. He stared at her with intense eyes that never moved from their mark. Her heart beat increased exponentially. She clenched her legs together, before she saw Savitar's eyes focus on them. The sexual tension in the air was so thick, you'd need a machete to slice through it. Abigail tried backing up and found herself trapped by the headboard. Savitar was still advancing, and his gaze hadn't moved from her legs. She licked her lips, and his head snapped up.

"Don't do that again," He growled. She nodded.

He placed a hand on her thigh, his skin slowly trailing up her leg before he roughly yanked her about the waist and held her against his chest.

Their breathing was hot a labored. Her heart hammered away at her chest, as amethyst eyes met lavender.

Amethyst eyes closed as his lips descended over hers.

::~

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

::~

Title: Ieria Tis Skotenis

Chapter 12

Word Count: 1,158

::~

He expected her lips to be as soft as they looked. What he was surprised to find, was that they were firm as well. Abigail kept her lips taut as he pressed his to hers. Slowly, he nibbled on her bottom lip, silently asking her to kiss him back. After a few moments, right before Savitar was going to pull away and apologize, she angled her head and kissed him.

He felt a wave of relief wash over his figure. She felt the same. She _felt the same_. At least, that's what he wanted to believe. Savitar gently cupped the back of her neck in order to offer her support as his lips worked over hers. Only when he was sure that she couldn't breathe any longer he pulled away. Abigail looked up at him, her purple eyes smoldering with lust. He felt a pang of pride in his gut. _He_ did this. _He_ made her feel this way. He'd never let himself get close to a woman yet he was the one responsible for this. Her lips were rosy and puffed because of his bruising kiss. He damned well wanted to kiss her again, but alas the Fates were cruel.

"Get _off_ me!" She shrieked, delivering a swift push towards his chest. It did nothing to move him however, but the message was clear. Savitar moved back and sat on his haunches in front of her. He didn't miss the way her eyes skimmed over his body one last time, and the way she crossed her legs. It made him feel a surge of pride once again. Abigail glared at him, but even her glare lacked the usual menace that was behind it. It was more like she was re-building her walls of defense after letting Savitar in. Sav sighed and ran his fingers through his hair just as Abigail hopped off the bed.

"Get dressed, and then make your own damn breakfast," Abigail said over her shoulder.

::~

Even though she said he had to make his breakfast, he soon found out this wasn't true. Abigail stood by the stove, waiting for their pancakes to be done. She stood idly by the new island he bought after their encounter with Gale, looking at anything but him. Savitar changed into a light blue and white Hawaiian shirt and into black capris, even though he had no intention in going to the beach. He watched her carefully and he knew it had her on edge, but he didn't care.

"What else can you cook?" He asked, breaking the silence. He vowed to learn more about the woman and now seemed to be as good as a time as any. Abigail perked up and turned, surprised to hear him speak. She then sheepishly turned away.

"Not much." She said, pointing at the pancakes. "That's about it." Savitar's eyebrows rose higher than they had ever been.

"You're _kidding_," He said, amusement lacing his voice. "Aren't human women taught this kind of stuff? Or has the practice dissipated?" It was a genuine question, but the feminist in Abigail surged anyway.

"I'm more of a take it and go kind of girl," She admitted. "Do _you _cook?" She asked. It was a stupid question, but she asked it anyway. She was aware that gods didn't need food to survive, but who knew? Maybe he learned a thing or two.

Savitar leaned back on his chair and placed his hands behind his head, stretching languidly before answering her question. "I can make a mean lasagna," He said with a smirk. "Aside from that, I'll only cook when I'm in the mood." Savitar wasn't a stay at home kind of guy. He was like the ocean, always roaming free and going wherever he was taken. Not once had he fought life's course for him. The one and only time he did, he resurrected Abigail. Now he threatened the world by holding a girl that many deities were after, including his mother. He knew they needed to be careful from here on out. It could only get worse.

_Sometimes, things have to get worse before they can get better._ Sav sighed. You're damned right they did. He looked at the woman before him. She was completely delectable. For the first time in centuries something in him stirred, and it wasn't his powers. Abigail was the fire to his water—she was constantly pushing him to the edge, and if they got too close both of them would be put out.

It seemed like a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things.

::~

For the entire day they lazed about, watching movies, learning more about each other. Savitar learned that Abigail loved baking, but whenever she went near real food everything managed to burn to the ground. That made him chuckle heartily. Abigail learned that Sav hated too much time away from the water. He also hated sea food—something about being in the water for so much of his existence made him gain a lot of respect for sea creatures. Abigail made a mental note to never cook seafood, storing it away as if it was going to be important for later.

Neither of them could get the kiss out of their minds. They spent the entire evening cuddled on the couch, and neither of them had the nerve to bring it up. With imminent danger looming over their heads, they knew it wasn't the time to delve into something that could get both their hands burned.

By nightfall they sat outside of the house on the lawn, watching the stars. Savitar entertained her for hours by telling her the stories of each of the constellations. There was so much more to the original Greek stories than she thought. Like the fact that Orion was an expert huntsman, but he was deathly afraid of mice. Or that Odysseus was a clever man, who also had a particular interest in men. At the end of each story, Savitar merely chuckled and said "I guess you just had to be there," with his knowing smirk. In the middle of a particularly fascinating tale, Savitar realized that Abigail had fallen asleep. With a soft smile on his lips, the large man picked up the girl gently and then walked inside the house. He was tempted to place her on the bed and sleep beside her, but he knew that once she awoke she would scream like a banshee and he'd have to freeze her vocal cords _again._

Instead, Savitar placed her gently on the couch and tucked her in. Laelaps waited patiently by the door, his tail wagging as he saw him master and the woman together. Savitar gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left the living room, his door closing behind him.

::~

Please review! I told you I'd be back this summer ;) I've updated all of the chapters/revamped them!


End file.
